Remember
by forevernalu1213
Summary: Recuerdo el dia en que me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo nuestro...pero ahora la veo por el pasillo en el vestido blanco caminando en hacia el altar...sonriendole a otro...me dolio pensar que nunca la volveria a ver pero repentinamente no se que a pasado como me ha ido bien con mis hijos...nunca me case... espero que ella recuerde algun dia...
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**Minaaaa chicos esta vez les traigo un fanfic lleno de suspenso...jejeje la verdad e leido varios fanfics donde Lucy siempre sufre y todo lo demas y me canse que despues sea Natsu el idiota y se de cuenta de que hizo mal asi que les traigo una historia diferente a todas las que escriben...**

**() interrupciones mias **

**Remember**

Prologo

Natsu pov

Hace unas horas y las imágenes no se me borraban de mi cabeza su hermosa cabellera rubia entrando con el anuncio nupcial acompañada del maestro…lucia el hermoso vestido blanco que se había comprado para nuestra boda…el velo la cubría pero se podía apreciar sus hermosos ojos cafés…su sonrojo y su hermosa sonrisa todo iba dedicado a él…a Sting Eucliffe me sentía de lo mas pésimo no solo yo sino también varios del gremio que conocían mi sufrimiento…ver a la persona que amas casándose con otro y antes de que fuera la fecha que habían fijado para su boda**(yo: traiganme pañuelo tengo que llorar)**… trágico no…me daba asco recordar lo que había pasado ella había perdido la memoria pero no por cualquier cosa sino por un accidente y cuando ella había dado a luz a nuestros pequeños…si tengo unos hermoso bebes trillizos para mi bendición la que me ayuda a cuidarlos es mi hermana y también la que ha sido hombro de consuelo para mi Lissana…no aguante cuando ella fue entregada al altar me salí de la iglesia como eufórico…corrí lo mas que pude grite a los cuatro vientos…no aguantaba verla con ese vestido blanco que escogió para nuestra boda…y sonriéndole a otro hombre pero no podía impedir esa boda varios ya me habían amenazado…casi todos los del gremio después de todo me culpaban de lo que le había pasado a Lucy…pero aun así momentos felices quedan en mi mente recuerdo su hermosa sonrisa cuando me dijo esas palabras…

Era un día soleado para todos en especial para mi hermosa y futura esposa…ella fue al doctor para ver que le estaba pasando como siempre yo me fui al gremio a ver qué misión podía hacer… después de un rato de esperar que llegara mi hermana empecé a discutir con Gray en lo más mínimo descuido…poco después me fui a mi casa donde Lucy me esperaba…cuando llegue pude ver la sonrisa de Lucy y su sonrojo…

-Nat…su quiero decirte algo-dijo con esa voz apenada-cuando fui al doctor me dijo varias cosas y recomendaciones ya que los dos vamos a ser papas

-Lucy…-dije sorprendido-estas embarazada…esa es una gran noticia vamos a hacer papas

A la mañana siguiente fuimos al gremio y le avisamos a todos…todos no felicitaron varias veces salía a misiones…ya que quería darle lo mejor a mi hijo…pero después supimos que eran tres eso me emociono aun mas pero un día Lucy se alivio…el parto fue grave me desespere…y después nacieron nuestros hermosos bebes…pero después de eso Lucy tuvo un serio problema y eso que callera en un estado grave…cuando me dijeron que podía ser posible de que Lucy podía perder la memoria…me espante pero aun mas cuando me dijeron que ella podía morir…preferí que perdiera la memoria a que se aparte de mi…poco después despertó pero no conocía a nadie…trate de decirle quien era pero no me reconocía…ni tampoco a nuestros hijos…reconoció a varios del gremio…pero tampoco a mi hermana…me dolieron sus palabras cuando entre a su habitación andaba hablando con el oxigenado que ahora pertenecía a nuestro gremio…ella parecía feliz y ciertamente me lo demostró durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo de novia con el…también me horrorizo cuando me dirigió esas palabras que me dieron a entender que yo…ya no estaba en su mente y que me apartara de ella…

-Natsu que no entiendes que yo no te conozco como podría quererte…yo lo que ahora tengo hacia ti es desprecio-dijo con crueldad-te odio Natsu Dragneel…te odio

Eso fue demasiado doloroso para mí…durante varias semanas me encerré en la que antes era mi casa…me consoló Lissana y también mi hermana pero poco después me entere que ella se casaba y con el rubio oxigenado…me dolió mucho pero me hice el fuerte…siempre demostraba otra cara en el gremio…y cuando me quedaba en mi casa me dedicaba a cuidar a los niños…sabía que era imposible raptármela así que me resistí…y así llegamos a este épico día el día que me despido de mi gran amor para verla casándose con otro…durante horas estuve en ese lugar llorando no podía aguantar el dolor…**(yo: yo te apoyo natsu...me duele verte asi quiero verte sonriendo)**

**Continuara…**

**Como veran el sufrimiento de Natsu es grande y si lo apoyo pobre de el lo mismo hubiera echo yo en mis sueños viendo que la persona que quiero se case con otra eso es pesimo pronto seguira espero sus Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2 Tiempo y celos

**Minaaa gente bonita espero que les alla gustado el prologo jejeje estube inspirada durante unas horas asi que no se enojen si no salio tan bien este capitulo es que escribi dos capitulos para los dos fanfics...**

**aclaraciones **

**()interrupciones mias si es que ahi**

**Durante horas estuve en ese lugar llorando no podía aguantar el dolor…**

Capitulo 1.

Natsu pov

Esas horas fueron dolorosas…después de un rato sentí que alguien me abrazaba y cuando sentí era mi hermana…sabía que sufría…sufría demasiado…pero me dijo unas palabras que me dieron esperanzas…pero no quería creérmelas me daba miedo saber que no era cierto…

-Natsu-nii sabes…Loke impidió la boda…también Gray…el me ayudo a impedirlo junto a Loke-dijo mi hermana animándome-sabes Lucy no entendía hasta que le dijeron que no podía que ella ya estaba casada…eso hizo que ella se espantara…y preguntara quien era pero no le dijeron… ya que si quería saberlo…tenía que recordarlo

-No…esto…lo que hiciste…estuvo mal…ella se veía realmente…feliz…-dije con cierta nostalgia-además ella me dijo unas palabras dolorosas…que hicieron que…no aguante mas verla…me da miedo…verla…y que…me repita…las mismas…palabras…me da…miedo…que…nunca…recuerde

De verdad me daba miedo demasiado no quería que me volviera a repetir esas palabras… quería salir de ahí justo en ese momento irme no se a donde…también sacarme este estúpido traje… maldito traje…Erza me hizo ponérmelo a fuerzas no quería ponérmelo no quería ir a su boda no quería verla con el…por eso no me importa las consecuencias me iré…tomare una de las misiones clase S y me iré pero no dejare a mis hijos me iré con ellos…estaba decidido no quería quedarme viendo a Lucy llorando de que su boda no se hiciera…estaba a punto de decirle a mi hermana lo que haría pero ella ya lo tenía previsto y me dijo que me acompañaría…también ella sufrió al igual que yo al ver que la persona que amaba se casaba pero nunca se llevo a cabo la boda pero tuvo que afrontarlo no podía quedarse en ese estado menos por sus hijos que esperaba…maldecía esa vez que me entere que el maldito de cubo de hielo dejo a mi hermana así…pronto me levante me puse de pie…y también ayude a mi hermana tenía que decirle al maestro que tomábamos una misión de clase S…y así fue le dije el maestro que me iría a hacer una misión y probablemente de ahí me iría a otro lado a entrenar mas…

Normal pov

Después de eso el joven partió junto a su hermana y sus pequeños hijos…fueron cuatro años donde los jóvenes estuvieron en la misión y después de dos años de que la terminaron estuvieron viajando entre piratas…donde el joven peli rosa no aguantaba y sepa como salió vivo de los viajes… **(Yo: pobre Natsu como aguanto eso es lo que no me explico)** como burro de carga de viajeros…peleando contra monstruos que aterrorizaban a los pueblos aprendiendo diferentes disciplinas ...a utilizar diferentes armas…entrenando a sus hijos y sus sobrinos…enseñándoles… también con su hermana escapando de cualquier peligro pero no fue suficiente tiempo después de un rato de los viajes que tuvieron regresaron a su gremio donde varios se sorprendieron al ver al joven peli rosa dejando a un lado su lado infantil por uno maduro y serio también que se había cortado el cabello..era simplemente otro pero también se sorprendieron al ver que sus hijos eran demasiado tiernos todos gritaron de emoción cuando los vieron mas al ver a los otros dos gemelos hijos de la hermana del joven…les encantaba la idea de tener nuevos miembros en el gremio…vieron que el que era el equipo de Natsu no estaba y les habían dicho que ellos se habían ido a una misión que ahorra nuevos integraban el equipo entre ellos estaba…la joven peli azul que acosaba al mago de hielo…también el rubio…y su hermano peli negro…aparte de que se les había unido otros mas pero no le dieron importancia el maestro les dio la bienvenida…después de un rato vieron que los del antiguo equipo de el joven peli rosa entraron contentos …sonriendo como si nunca hubiera existido el joven peli rosa en su equipo… cuando vieron y para su sorpresa se encontraron con el joven peli rosa sonriéndole a los del gremio…y su hermana sonriendo…el maestro anuncio que hoy celebrarían pero nunca vieron el desorden de el joven peli rosa todos los miraban curiosos mas cierta joven rubia que por un instante recordó algo…el joven peli rosa andaba cargando a dos de su pequeños que andaban llorando…y otro que corría alrededor de él y también a dos gemelos que andaban gritándole a su tío favorito…él se despidió de todos al igual que su hermana y se fueron a su casa pero fueron seguidos por el pequeño minino azul que también estaba en el equipo de los demás…todos quedaron callados en el gremio se preguntaban el comportamiento de el joven peli rosa…

-Saben el nuevo Natsu da miedo-dijo la joven pelirroja cargando a su pequeño-no sé que habrá pasado pero me da gusto que allá tomado las cosas enserió y allá madurado

-El horno con patas no peleara otra vez que mal tenía ganas de hacerlo enojar como los viejos tiempos creí que se había recuperado ya que sonreía como idiota cuando entramos –dijo el joven mago de hielo triste

-Dejen a Natsu en paz fue su culpa de ustedes de que él se fuera varios años obligándolo ver lo que él no quería-dijo la joven peli blanca

-No entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia a Natsu…además es un idiota el no sabe nada-dijo la joven rubia enojada

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la joven rubia…ya que ella era muy cariñosa… alegre pero que hiciera esto no era de esperarse mucho menos hacia el joven peli rosa pero recordaron que ella había olvidado varias cosas en especial al joven peli rosa…del que ahora estaba enamorado era de el joven rubio…que no podía dejar de consentirla y hacer muchas cosas por ella pero nunca se casaron más que según no podía…

Natsu pov

Llegamos a la casa acosté a mis pequeños en la cama y mi hermana le había dicho a los pequeños que si querían cenar…cosa que dijeron que si…lo reconozco los pequeños aprendieron mucho de mis en especial a comer demasiado…cuando vi Happy había entrado todo alegre…sabia que se alegraba de verme ya que tenia al que pescara por el…pero cuando vi alguien me llamaba y quien mas era uno de mis niños hermosos…Daisuke era su nombre…es un poco mas especial que los demás niños y también a mis otros dos niños…y también a los gemelos como explicarlo él era un niño cariñoso…risueño…alegre…pero también tenía un poco de mi era un tenaz al momento de decir cualquier cosa y me copiaba en mi frase y grita al igual que yo Estoy encendido pero también heredo algo de Lucy el amor a la lectura…eso me encantaba de mi pequeño…los otros dos era Daika una copia mía pero sus ojos son cafés el odia leer al igual que yo.. y esta mi niña hermosa Nashi…ella tiene un poco de Lucy y mío pero tampoco le gusta leer y aprendió una que otra cosa de mi hermana…ahora voy con mis sobrinos favoritos **(yo: son los únicos que tienen pero eso está bien me encanta Daisuke**)los gemelos…son intrépidos…ruidosos…escandalosos y unos niños cariñosos…tiernos y amables…de repente sentí que me sacaban de mis pensamientos era Happy preguntándome muchas cosas que no entendí demasiado…

-Oyes Natsu y porque te fuiste sin decirme nada eres malo…te llevaste a tu hermana y a mí no-dijo gritando cosa que despertó a mis dos niños-me enoje mucho que me hallas dejado Lucy me cuido y me pregunto muchas cosas a tratado de recordar pero no recuerda nada

-Déjalo ya Happy no me importa si recupera su memoria ahora tengo mis responsabilidades y una de ellas es cuidar de mi familia-dije enojado-además no aguanto que me sigan diciendo que ella recuperara su memoria si la recupera me vale ella me demostró que se a olvidado de mi y nunca me quiso me entiendes

-Papiii…polque discutes con el pelo azul…cuando velemos a nuestla solplesa-dijo mi pequeñito llorando

Cuando escuche esas palabras se me salía el corazón…también me había dado gracia ya que no podía decir la r bien…pero volviendo a las palabras me dio miedo creí que se les había olvidado… esa sorpresa era que les diría quien era su madre pero me arrepentí cuando la vi entrar muy alegre sonriendo y agarrada de la mano de el maldito de Sting…por mí que no recuerde nada estoy feliz con mis tres niños…también mis otros dos niños me veían con una cara de queremos la sorpresa me tenía que inventar algo justo tocaron la puerta…dije que pasaran los gemelos salieron de la cocina…cuando vi era Loke pero que rayos hacia aquí en mi casa tocándome cuando vi entraron los demás de mi antiguo equipo que querían aquí sepa…pero no me importo…solo se me partió el corazón al ver que Lucy entraba también de la mano del maldito de Sting les dije que se podían sentar que ahorita los atendía…primero les dije a los pequeños que se fueran a la cocina y a Happy que los cuidara…mi hermana salió de la cocina ya había terminado de cocinar que bien me ayudaría a ver para que me querían…

-Natsu queremos que vuelvas al equipo…el maestro nos envió a una misión contra un gremio oscuro y ese es el mismo que nos derroto cuando tu no estabas-dijo Erza seria- y quiero que vengas a la misión también queremos que Natsuki venga los dos serán de gran utilidad

-Lo siento pero no podemos que no ven que tenemos niños no queremos dejarlos y tampoco exponerlos al peligro así que no-dije enojado sabía que si iba los iba ver sonriéndose y diciéndose apodos bonitos- además tienen al rubio oxigenado y a Rogue…a cubo de hielo no tendrán algun problema yo zafo…

-Horno con patas no me digas que te da miedo además el hijo de Erza tiene la misma edad que el de esos niños y han ido con nosotros y a misiones más peligrosas…al igual que el hijo de Levi y Gajeel y también el de Rogue y Yukino-dijo cubo de hielo sonriendo

-Estoy de acuerdo con Natsu este no es la mejor opción para llevar a pequeños a misiones ellos podían estar en peligro no quiero que los niños salgan lastimados-dijo mi hermana apoyándome

-Mira…Natsu verdad no me acuerdo un comido de ustedes dos pero de que no quieren exponer a unos niños debieron pensarlo cuando no los han entrenado…-dijo la rubia de la cual alguna vez ame **(yo: mientes…aun el la ama)**

-Pero que rayos pasa con ustedes exponer a unos niños está mal y si quieren que haga la puta misión debieron poner en cuenta que tengo hijos y si voy será con dos condiciones…primera llevare a alguien más que me ayude con los pequeños y dos que en esta no valla el rubio oxigenado no me servirá de nada entienden-dije enojado

-Está bien Natsu-san pero queremos saber a quién llevaras para que digamos que si además Sting-san ira porque nos ha ayudado un montón-dijo Wendy

-Llevare conmigo a Lissana oyeron la llevare…en unos minutos se llevo bien con los trillizos y los gemelos de mi hermana-dije seriamente-además si Sting va querrá presumir sus grandes dotes que según él tiene y echara a perder el plan que tengo

-Tienes un plan que idiota con ellos no funcionara…además si no va linterna fundida no seremos un equipo completo-dijo cubo de hielo sonriendo

-Muy bien no iremos que mas da…según ustedes pueden solos no tienen experiencia además ese gremio oscuro que ustedes dicen yo ya lo vi…vi como eran sus habilidades si es que no me equivoco el gremio es de diez miembros-dije presumidamente

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos mi hermana que también había visto como eran esos del gremio oscuro ciertamente ese día fue de espanto íbamos de camino a el puerto cuando ese gremio se puso delante nuestro nos querían retar…pero con astucia corrimos y escapamos y por desgracia consecuente nos subimos al barco de unos piratas entonces todos…se preguntaban cosas y Erza le paso su hijo a Gray que lo cargo…y después se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina cuando vi eran los niños espiando…maldije el día que les enseñe eso…Erza cargo a la pequeña Nashi y también a la pequeña Natasha…hija de mi hermana…vi como las niñas le decían a Erza que si cabello era hermoso y su armadura era sorprendente…los niños veían a Erza con miedo de repente los tres corrieron hacia donde estábamos mi hermana y yo y los cargamos…entonces Erza hablo…

-Muy bien Natsu lo de Lissana acepto…como veo que los demás no quieren ir iremos solo los tres y agregando a Lissana seremos cuatro-dijo seriamente

-Tía Elza dime cuántos años tienes eles muy joven y muy bonita estas casada-dijeron las dos pequeñas tiernamente

-No pequeñas eso no se pregunta-dijo mi hermana molesta

-Erza como que no iremos tiene que ser una broma-dijo cubo de hielo enojado-además todo esto será culpa de linterna fundida

-No…no irán definitivamente saben hace días Mira me dijo el registro de las misiones completadas y las que no se completaron y esas se las dejaran a Natsu y Natsuki…las misiones no completadas la mayoría es de nuestro equipo y se por quienes es la culpa-dijo Erza enojada-le diré a Gajeel que valla con nosotros y a Laxus junto a Mirajane si quieren ir tienen que aceptar las normas que les dio Natsu porque justamente el sabe lo que pasa en este equipo

Ellos quedaron en Shock no querían aceptar las condiciones que yo ponía…pero no me importaba me encantaba la idea de que el maldito de clavo oxidado podría ser que iría con nosotros… genial eso era genial…cuando vi cubo de hielo se paro y acepto lo que decía Erza poco después también se unió Wendy y Romeo…Juvia…Rogue y Yukino…y por ultimo Lucy…me reí por mis adentros el rubio oxigenado no iría pero ahora que me acuerdo como le haré para convencer a Lissana que valla con nosotros …no importa…después lo veré…mañana en la mañana la convencerá…si no la convenzo tengo el plan b que era mi niña hermosa pidiéndole por favor…después de que ellos se fueran y que el rubio oxigenado saliera del shock en el que se encontraba me burlaba de el pobre idiota le gane…tardo un rato en que mi hermana le sirviera a los pequeños para que cenaran y después los acostó en la cama…y nosotros nos dormimos en el suelo al igual que Happy que incomodo era dormirse en el suelo…pero que se va ha hacer…a la mañana siguiente salimos al gremio y convencí a Lissana de que fuera con nosotros poco después Erza nos ordeno que fuéramos a empacar las cosas…ya que nos teníamos que reunir con otros de los demás gremios poco después de que hiciéramos el equipaje que era poco y saliéramos fuimos al gremio donde nos esperaban…

Normal pov

Los jóvenes emprendieron el viaje a donde se iban a reunir con los demás de los otros gremios… los niños que eran diez iban corriendo…jugando y diciendo muchas cosas…por otra parte los jóvenes padres iban aparte unos platicando…otros viendo el camino… Titania se acerco a los gemelos los cuales veían a los pequeños que hacían y empezó a preguntarles algunas cosas… y poco después surgió la pregunta donde todos callaron totalmente en especial los niños querían conocer a los gemelos que habían ganado un montón de respeto en el gremio y también los héroes que habían salvado a varios en misiones peligrosas…

-Oigan y díganme esa misión duraba dos años como es que se tardaron tanto-dijo Titania seria- no creo que se hayan ido de excursión a un lado o si

-La verdad si…pero no fue del todo…digamos que cuando de camino a Magnolia nos encontramos con ese gremio…y escapamos y nos vimos envueltos en un barco de piratas donde tuvimos que ir con ellos-dijo el joven peli rosa riendo-después escapamos en un puerto lejano y tuvimos que caminar durante todo ese camino aprendimos cosas en mayor parte yo aprendí diferentes disciplinas y a utilizar armas…pero la verdad me aburrí algunas veces y a veces nos encontrábamos en los pueblos que eran atacados por cosas malignas y ayudábamos y siempre nos daban recompensa

-Cosa que aceptábamos con pena pero no mucha después de unos meses mi hermano se encargo de entrenar un poco a los pequeños pero no les gusto protestaron y no les enseño mas eso es lo que me dio gracia-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Entonces eso hicieron en esos dos años pero como es que pudieron hacer tantas cosas en tampoco tiempo…además de aprender diferentes disciplinas-dijo el joven mago de hielo

Poco a poco la plática entre los grandes se fue desenvolviendo cuando llegaron al lugar donde era la reunión para planear…los primeros fueron ellos…poco después llegaron los de Blue Pegasus que cuando vieron a las jóvenes se emocionaron pero fueron apaleados por su esposas…un rato después llegaron los de Lamia Scale que al momento de que entraron Lyon al ver a Juvia se sonrojo y se dirigía a ella cuando vio a alguien mas que era la hermana del joven peli rosa **(yo: pobre idiota de Gray le ganaron a alguien)** y le dijo este es amor a primera vista cosa que hizo que la joven maga de agua se pusiera un poco celosa pero muy poco…y que el joven mago de hielo se enojara y dejara a ver los celos que tenia…poco después se pusieron en orden para que hablaran del gremio y de lo que sabían cuando vieron eso los hizo ver que el joven peli rosa sabia muchas cosas de ese gremio llamado el Primer Sueño…cosa que no entendieron porque se llamaban así pero hizo saber que eran un poco poderosos…pero no se preocupaban demasiado su equipo era demasiado grande y fuerte para derrotarlos…los pequeños que se encontraban aburridos en ese instante no sabían cómo des aburrirse entonces decidieron saber los nombres de los otros pequeños…poco después de que terminaran la plática o la reunión dejaron a Lissana a cargo de los niños…y los demás se fueron a buscar a los del gremio oscuro…y la joven alvina se quedo viendo que hacían los pequeños hasta que se le ocurrió algo para hacerlos jugar…

-Oigan pequeños que tal un juego de adivinanzas pero este será de los magos mas fuertes-dijo la albina sonriendo

-Siii nosotlos sabemos quiénes son los mas fueltes de los glemios-dijo la pequeña hija de el joven peli rosa

-Aye sabemos quienes han sido los que han delotado a valios malvados-dijo el pequeño hijo de la joven peli rosa

En otro lado los jóvenes estaban buscando los indicios del gremio oscuro todos se habían dividido en grupos…primero estaba el grupo de Natsu, Lucy y Erza junto a Hibiki y Jenny…en el segundo grupo andaban Natsuki, Gray y Lyon que eligió ese grupo solo por la joven peli rosa que le decía halagos…cumplidos piropos y eso ponía a el otro joven mago de hielo celoso…en otro grupo iban Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, y los otros dos de Blue Pegasus…en otro grupo iban Levi, Gajeel, Yukino y Rogue…volvamos con el grupo de la hermana de Salamander donde había un joven que le seguía diciéndole varias cosas y tratando de conquistarla…por otro lado el mago de hielo se veía realmente molesto no aguantaba ver cómo le coqueteaban…(yo: eso le pasa por tonto)…

-Te digo algo soy capaz de conseguir resultados a la hora de enamorarme de ti-dijo el joven peli blanco sonriéndole- ¡lo he decidido! Sabes escribiré 7 100 cartas de amor pero creo que no tenga el valor para entregártelas

-Ya te dije que no me interesa eso-dijo la joven peli rosa sonrojada- además tenemos que ver primero la misión

-Lyon deja de decir cursilerías me da asco ver ese acto tonto y bobo tuyo-dijo el joven peli azul

-Por lo menos soy capaz de decirle lo que siento por ella no como tu que desde que rato te ves realmente celoso-dijo el joven peli blanco sonriendo

-Yo…celoso…estas…loco…además me preocupo…por la misión…y no por…andar…coqueteando… como…tú-dijo nervioso el joven peli azul

Durante todo ese trayecto el cual llevo a los jóvenes peleando por esa tontería según el joven mago de hielo peli azul…hizo que la joven peli rosa se enojara y se fuera por otro rumbo… lo cual empezó a discutir el joven peli blanco con el joven peli azul sobre la tontería y media que había hecho…

Natsuki pov

Malditos sentimientos…como puedo seguir enamorada de él…me duele demasiado saber que definitivamente yo ya no le importo camine lo más rápido que pude cuando sentí un aroma llego a mi…era los de esa vez sabia que estaban cerca…atacaron hacia donde estaba yo…lo esquive lance un aliento de dragón pero nada…después de un rato salieron dos de esos malvados…me atacaron lo esquive como pude…de ahí rápidamente vi que llegaron los dos idiotas un asegurándose de que no estuviera mal y otro lanzando su magia…no sé como terminamos en esta situación después de esto vi que éramos atacados por varios…de repente vi que alguien lanzaba una espada si era mi hermano que llego… y nos fuimos separando y atacando a los integrantes del gremio…

**Continuara…**

**Creo que me salio un poco bien...eso creo jejej gracias a todos los que me enviaron su reviews espero que siga asi de buena mi imaginacion y les este gustando...**


	3. Chapter 3 recuerdos borrosos

**Hola a todos...les deceo feliz navidad y propero año nuevo..me ire de vacaciones por eso ando subiendo estos capitulos en los dos diferentes fanfics..**

**Aclaraciones **

**()interrupciones mias**

Capitulo 2.

Normal pov

Los jóvenes que estaban peleando contra los demás del gremio oscuro estaban en un ardua batalla entre varios grupos pequeños…el joven peli rosa estaba peleando contra dos pero junto a él estaba la joven rubia…la joven peli azul maga de agua y la joven pelirroja conocida como Titania la batalla era ardua hasta un momento en que atacaron a la joven maga estelar el joven peli rosa la alcanzo pero cuando se dio cuenta iban cayendo por un risco **(yo: parece de película)** la joven rubia se dio cuenta cuando la sostuvo el joven peli rosa que la abrazaba tratando de que ella no saliera lastimada pero como era de esperarse la joven rubia trato de zafarse y eso fue suficiente para que los dos se zafaran cuando de repente los dos cayeron por dos caminos distintos… cuando la joven rubia despertó le daba vueltas su cabeza y eso hacía que le diera una fuerte migraña haciendo que recordara un pedazo de su vida el cual era como había entrado al gremio y como conoció a el joven peli rosa ***riéndose tontamente*** se dio cuenta de que el joven peli rosa lo conocía desde hace mucho pero era tan tonta que no le creyó a nadie del gremio cuando le dijeron que eran compañeros de equipo lo cual hizo que se viera como una tonta de verdad** (yo: como no sabiendo que el joven era su compañero tonta…baka) **cuando se dio cuenta de su cabeza escurría un chorro de sangre…

Lucy pov

Que irónica era mi vida no perder la memoria pero después recordar un poco cuando estas cayendo de un precipicio te das un golpe en la cabeza y te llega un recuerdo pero no cualquiera sino de cierta persona a la cual según yo detestaba…recordé que él era mi amigo el que me ayudo a entrar a Fairy Tail soy una tonta como lo desprecie de seguro me ha de odiar **(yo: aborrecer)** pero me di cuenta que alguien gritaba de furia entonces me escondí detrás de un tronco y vi que era el pero que hacia aquí…

-Maldita suerte como es de descuidada eso lo aprendió del estúpido de Sting bueno si no aparece me iré y la dejare a la intemperie pero no me importa como ella me dijo que no le importo yo tampoco me da ganas de pensar por su seguridad…me duele el brazo donde esta Happy cuando lo necesito-dijo el joven peli rosa enojado

Vi como ese joven mejor dicho Natsu estaba lanzando maldiciones al viento me dio gracia escuchar todo lo que decía pero que rayos le pasa era demasiado idiota para pensar de esa forma según lo que me dijo Sting era el más idiota del gremio y como no creerle de él me enamore de Sting Eucliffe el hombre más perfecto que conozco **(yo: esta siega mejor dicho siega, loca y tonta) **me enamore del porque según él me cuido desde que me puse así que había sido culpa del tonto del peli rosa por eso me cuido…con esos ojos azulados me dijo como no cuidar de mi novia de repente vi otra figura o mejor dicho un recuerdo ese fue cuando fui a mi primera misión con Natsu o el tonto y como hacia amistad con el…de nuevo me fije a ver si aún seguía ahí pero cuando vi el estaba sentado quejándose de no sé qué cosa pero era realmente gracioso me agrada su forma de ser es tan infantil e idiota

-Como desearía estar ahorita con mis pequeños son mi única alegría…Luce como deseo que vuelvas a recordar ***llorando*** quiero que recuerdes…como éramos felices…pero ese tonto te dijo… mentiras…te parto de mi…lo odio…odio a Sting-dijo con cierta nostalgia la cual me enojo y salí de mi escondite

-Pero que rayos te crees para ofender a mi novio como es que crees que soy o era de tu propiedad eres estúpido o te hacer el tarado sabes que no me gustas…es más te odio…te aborrezco ***dijo con los puños apretados*-**dije con mucho enojo

-Mira bien Lucy no sé porque me espías pero sabes muy bien que aunque quieras tanto a Sting no te puedes casar**…*apretando los puños*** ya que tu estas casada pero no con cualquiera si no estás casada conmigo así que afronta las consecuencias porque no te dejare que te acerque a Eucliffe desde este momento-dijo con rabia en ese momento me dio miedo ver sus ojos

Natsu pov

Me sentía el peor pero no podía aguantar un momento más ver como defendía a ese sinvergüenza es una sanguijuela que se quiere salir con la suya y quiere quitarme a mi Luce pero debo decir que la verdad ver esos ojos de terror y asco me dieron una sencilla alegría…pero que podía hacer entonces la deje en ese lugar ***volteándose*** y me dirigí al campo de batalla donde me concentraría mas en hacer que no vieran donde estaban los pequeños…cuando sentí cierto olor por los aires vi que se dirigían al lado donde se encontraban los niños con Lissana entonces corrí demasiado ***a velocidad luz* **llegue como pude lo que vi es que querían lastimarlos entonces ataque con un arma que estaba tirada y que era de Erza…hice que se alejaran y vi que mi hermana llegaba a apoyarme entonces los alejamos lo mas que pudimos y empezamos a atacarlo sinceramente no dejaría que nadie toque a mi familia…a mis amigos…a todos los que estaban ahora en el gremio y en esa alianza…y si moría…moriría protegiendo a lo que más amo en esta vida que son mis hijos y mis sobrinos ***aventando varias armas***no dejaría que los lastimaran y tampoco mi hermana la cual peleaba con todas sus fuerzas al igual que yo…entonces mi hermana y yo hicimos ese movimiento secreto que teníamos…nuestras magia oculta…la que heredamos de nuestro bisabuelo Zeref y entonces invocamos el poder sagrado que hacía que aumentáramos nuestra fuerza y peleáramos aun mas fuerte…cuando vimos los habíamos vencido pero la magia se había agotado haciendo que los dos cayéramos demasiado rápido…cuando sentí vi que Loke estaba ahí…y me cargaba al igual que a mi hermana…

Eso fue lo único que recuerdo…cuando desperté…desperté en la enfermería del gremio vi que los trillizos estaban ahí los dos más inquietos jugando y el pequeño leyendo…y los gemelos de mi hermana estaban igual que su primo leyendo…vi que mi hermana despertaba de igual manera pero esta sintió al igual que yo un dolor insoportable en la cabeza…sentí que todo me daba vueltas…y vi que los niños gritaban cuando vieron que nos despertamos…

**Continuara…**

**se que fue corto pero espero que les alla gustado**


	4. Chapter 4 Verdad

**Hola a todos les dejos el capitulo de Remenber y no se olviden en comentar y de seguir este fanfic**

**Aclaraciones **

**() interrupciones mias**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

Capitulo 3.

Natsu pov

Eso fue lo único que recuerdo…cuando desperté…desperté en la enfermería del gremio vi que los trillizos estaban ahí los dos más inquietos jugando y el pequeño leyendo…y los gemelos de mi hermana estaban igual que su primo leyendo…vi que mi hermana despertaba de igual manera pero esta sintió al igual que yo un dolor insoportable en la cabeza…sentí que todo me daba vueltas…y vi que los niños gritaban cuando vieron que nos despertamos… estaban felices al vernos despierto los trillizos se lanzaron hacia mi aplastándome y cuando voltee vi que a mi hermana los niños la abrazaban bien…después de ese gran abrazo los niños salieron de la enfermería y en un rato entre Lissana con Mirajane para ver que estábamos bien pero al intentarnos sentarnos nos mareamos fácilmente pero que rayos pasaba al ver esto Mirajane llamo al maestro y ellas dos se fueron…cuando llego nos miro y después de ver como estábamos y también en regañarnos se detuvo en una parte donde nos explico que no estaríamos bien en un buen rato eso me sorprendió y eso hizo que hablara…

-Maestro pero quien se encargara de nuestros pequeños…sabe muy bien que ellos no se van con cualquiera…-dije haciendo sumiso caso de lo que me iba a decir antes

-Natsu cálmate hable con varios y los niños se acercaron más a las personas de tu antiguo equipo… para ser más específicos a Erza, Gray, Lucy y Wendy también se acercaron a Lissana y Mirajane al igual que a Levi y Gajeel parece que les agradan demasiado-nos dijo directamente el maestro

-Pero sabe bien que nosotros no permitiríamos que ni Lucy ni Gray se les acerque a los niños a Lucy por razones muy obvias ya que no recuerda nada…y Gray sabe muy bien porque no-dije enojado sabía perfectamente que pasaría si fuese así bueno según yo

-Natsu lo siento pero todos se turnaron para cuidarlos por ustedes además no creo que pase nada los niños están alegres de que despertaran y llevan dos días al cuidado de Gray parecen contentos demasiado- dijo el maestro alegre

-Maestro nos deja hablar con los niños antes de que los lleven a casa del que los cuide hoy por favor-dijo mi hermana con ojos suplicantes

Eso hizo que el maestro aceptara y saliera mientras esperábamos que nuestros pequeños entraran entro Lissana que nos platico unas cositas importantes de que si los niños esto o aquello después de un rato le hable a Lissana diciéndole que todas las dudas que tuvieran todos los que cuidaban a los pequeños se las aclararíamos cuando habláramos con los niños y así ella se fue y entraron los pequeñitos se sentaron en un lado donde pudiéramos hablar bien con ellos sabían que teníamos que hablar por eso se sentaron guardaron silencio y empezamos un silencio incomodo que lo rompió mi hermana que les pregunto…

-Niños y como les ha ido con Gray nos enteramos que los cuida-dijo mi hermana con un montón de duda

-Muy bien mami Gray es muy bueno pero no sabe cocinar y nos ha traído aquí para que comamos diariamente-dijo la pequeña Naomi con encanto- Y también la ropa que llevamos puesta nos la dio la tía Erza está muy linda verdad tío ***sonriendo dulcemente***

-Te vez muy mona…tu también Nashi linda y hermosa aunque los niños se ven raros con esos atuendo…y díganme con quien se irán hoy o también los cuidara hoy Gray-dije sonriendo

-No Gray-san esta de misión además hoy también nos llevarían a la casa de Lucy-san ella es muy bonita y es amable con nosotros…ella nos a peinado muy lindo por eso además nosotros pedimos eso y dijo que si-dijo mi linda nena cosa que me dio impresión

-No creí que Lucy les quisiera llevar o cuidar pero no importa y donde durmieron cuando se quedaron con Gray o es que ni durmieron…no comieron dulces verdad-dijo mi hermana enojada

-Cuando nos quedamos con Gray el nos dejos dormir en su cama aunque las que durmieron ahí fueron las niñas…y nosotros en bolsas de dormir…las consintieron mas a ellas que a nosotros *haciendo un puchero*-dijo mi pequeño Daika enojado

-Pues qué bueno que consintieron a nuestras pequeñas princesas verdad Natsu pero también debieron consentir a nuestros pequeños guerreros porque son muy lindos-dijo mi hermana contentando a los niños

-Si es cierto pero antes que nada contesten esta pregunta no han comido nada de dulces saben que les hace daño comer demasiados aparte de que los castigamos…y también nada de leer y para los que no les gusta que leyeran-dije sonriéndoles maliciosamente a los niños

-No es justo papá además eso fue muy injusto y la verdad nos han estado dando varios postres y golosinas y las hemos aceptado y no hemos cumplido parte del castigo que es dejar de leer para nosotros tres y para ellos dos leer-dijo el pequeños Daisuke haciendo un gran puchero

-Ok me dijeron todo lo que tenía que oír cuando entren los que los cuidaran por lo mientras que nos recuperamos les diremos todo lo que les está prohibido y muchas cosas aparte les diremos que tienen que decirnos si desobedecen para castigarlos-dije emocionado aunque creo que me pase con los pequeños

Normal pov

Después de una larga charla donde los pequeños protestaron con todo lo que dijeron sus padres salieron con un aura triste los que los cuidarían estaban a punto de entrar a regañarlos por hacer eso a los niños en especial Titania pero esperaron al joven mago de hielo que llegara de su misión corta poco después de esperar entraron y vieron a los jóvenes discutiendo cosas pero callaron de inmediato cuando vieron que un aura maligna entro la cual era de Titania que estaba sumamente enojada pero antes de que matara a los gemelos la pararon los demás tenían que escuchar porque habían hecho eso a los pequeñitos y por eso Titania se detuvo antes de que matara a los gemelos pero cuando paro otro golpe se dirigió a el joven peli rosa y de este era de la joven peli blanca…

-Casi me matan…pero porque quieren hacernos esto bueno me imagino porque los niños salieron con un aura deprimente no los culpo pero la verdad limites son limites y eso debieron preguntarles ustedes a los pequeños para que no pasara nada de esto-dijo el joven peli rosa enojado- ustedes tienen la culpa de no preguntar si pueden o no pueden hacer esto aquello o comer eso para su información eso se debe de hacer en aquellas ocasiones

-Lo siento Natsu pero al ver a los pequeños así pues no aguante las ganas de querer matarlos creí que los habían regañado bueno lo creímos todos-dijo la joven peli blanca

-Bueno eso no importa pero para su información los niños no pueden comer demasiada azúcar en eso se incluyen los postres, dulces, y muchas cosas más que tengan azúcar…Daisuke, Naomi y Gary no pueden leer ningún o clase de libro…Nashi y Daika tiene que leer diariamente…-dijo la joven peli rosa dándole indicaciones a los demás-ellos están castigados entienden

-Por eso salieron así díganme que hicieron-dijo la joven pelirroja- o es que los castigan así porque si

-Bueno lo del azúcar no es castigo eso es un problema que tienen no pueden comer demasiada azúcar porque se ponen un poco locos…lo de leer y no leer ese si es un castigo eso paso porque desobedecieron lo del azúcar cuando no los veíamos esa vez…tienen que fijarse que se bañen si no quieren tiene que pero si no los obedecen nos lo dicen y otro castigo más…eso también va si no quieren comer sus verduras-dijo el joven peli rosa

Después de una larga platica entre los jóvenes…ellos salieron de la enfermería y fueron a platicar con los pequeños…poco después la joven rubia se llevo a los niños la verdad los niños estaban contentos de ir con la joven rubia…

Lucy pov

Me encanta la idea de que unos pequeños muy adorables aparte de que tengo que preguntarles varias cosas de su papá también a Happy…ya que recordé algo pero recordé entonces quiero empezar a recordar a los gemelos y quien más que me ayuden que sus hijos y su mejor amigo de ambos por eso me ayudaran demasiado o poco pero lo que quiero en verdad es recordar quiero recordad a ellos dos…mientras deliraba en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que me había detenido y los pequeños me hablaban salí de mis pensamientos y continúe caminando observaba como los pequeños jugaban y caminaban en la orilla de ese pavimento el cual me ha encantado caminar…habíamos llegado a mi casa…hogar dulce hogar cuando entre me encontré con un Happy acostado en mi cama eso me enojo pero me hizo recordar una escena cuando él había entrado a mi casa sin permiso y por la ventana…eso si fue demasiado sorpresivo … después de un rato los niños se sentaron les había hecho la merienda y Happy se había despertado queriendo también comer…cuando me senté empecé a ver como los pequeños hablaban con Happy y eso me hizo pensar como sería mi vida si hubiera o mejor dicho si recordara todo recordaría como fue mi boda según el loco de Natsu me dijo que me case con él o recordaría algunas cosas importantes…entonces empecé ha hablar con los niños y Happy

-Oyes Happy quiero preguntarte algo pero no sé si sepas contestarme…-dije nerviosamente- sabes quiero saber porque el día en que me iba a casar con Sting…Natsu salió de la ceremonia en vez de impedirla y porque después se fue durante todo este tiempo

-Enserio Lucy-san te ibas a casar y porque no te casaste eres muy linda Lucy-san y aparte creo que Sting-san es muy lindo-dijo la pequeña Nashi

-Aye Nashi ella no se caso porque impidieron la boda los cuales fueron Gray y Loke diciendo que ella estaba casado…a ustedes no les han contado de que Lucy ha perdido la memoria verdad… bueno eso de que Natsu no impidió la boda fue porque no aguantaba ver que te casabas y por eso tomo la decisión de irse durante tantos años… además tenía una responsabilidad-dijo Happy

-Pero porque mi papá estaba dolido según lo que me conto a la única que ama y a amado es a mi mamá que se caso con otro porque no recordada o mejor dicho se junto con esa persona- dijo el pequeño Daisuke cosa que me sorprendió

-Aye eso es cierto pero lo que no les conto su Natsu es que también quien era el papá de los gemelos pero la verdad no les conto hasta que llegara el momento de que su mamá recordara… y por eso les dijo en parte la verdad-dijo Happy haciendo su modo de sabio

-Happy eso nunca me lo habías contado nunca y porque dices todo eso es acaso que conoces a la madre de los trillizos y al padre de los gemelos si es así dímelo para que le dejen de mentirle a estos niños pero antes ve por todos querrán escuchar esto-dije exigiéndole eso a Happy

-Aye Lucy pero lo de la madre de los trillizos lo saben casi todo el mundo a excepción de los niños pero lo del padre de los gemelos casi nadie lo sabe a excepción de Natsu, Natsuki, el maestro y yo –dijo Happy justificándose-por eso creo que te hare caso porque si te enteras y les dices eso a los demás y se entera Erza me mata por eso mejor voy por ellos pero antes de eso te diré el nombre de la madre de los trillizos…

**Continuara…**

**Uy deje en suspenso a todos jejeje para saber mas cosas y como reaccionaran los niños al saber quienes son su padres sigan leyendo y pronto subire el siguiente capitulo bueno algunas aclaraciones de los comentarios anteriores viene en el otro fanfic y pronto acabare de escribir estos dos fanfics pero subire otro...espero que les este gustando**


	5. Chapter 5 Brujas

**Holaaaa a todos chicos...me he ausentado *aura deprimente* pero la verdad me puse a pensar y pensar el siguiente capitulo de Remember...*animada* y esta ves es un poco mas larga que las demas...jejeje habra sorpresas espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones...**

**() interrupciones mias**

**cursiva... pensamientos entre otras cosas **

**sin mas demora les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste**

* * *

Capitulo 4. Brujas

-Aye Lucy pero lo de la madre de los trillizos lo saben casi todo el mundo a excepción de los niños pero lo del padre de los gemelos casi nadie lo sabe a excepción de Natsu, Natsuki, el maestro y yo –dijo Happy justificándose-por eso creo que te hare caso porque si te enteras y les dices eso a los demás y se entera Erza me mata por eso mejor voy por ellos pero antes de eso te diré el nombre de la madre de los trillizos… **(Yo: Maldito Happy que bocata tiene)**

En eso interrumpieron la conversación y quien más la pudo interrumpir nada más y nada menos que Sting Eucliffe que había llegado de una misión la cual había ido hace dos días…al momento de entrar se sorprendió al ver a los niños de los gemelos y al pequeño minino que estaban ahí en la casa de la que ahora era su amada y querida novia…le pregunto pero ella se quedo en transe lo cual los niños se les quedaron viendo como su novio intentaba sacar de sus pensamientos a su novia que no le respondía por nada de nada…los niños empezaron a burlarse de lo que hacía para que ella reaccionara y el pequeño minino aprovecho eso para escaparse e ir lejos de ahí porque si soltaba algo de lo que hablaba y después el joven peli rosa o la joven peli rosa sabían lo que había hecho el era seguramente gato muerto por eso escapo…cuando la joven reacciono no dijo nada pero le ofreció algo a su novio para merendar y que se sentara que después platicarían…el joven se le quedo viendo a los niños los cuales también hacían lo mismo hasta que el joven rubio se arto y hablo…pero antes de que hablara y molestara a los niños llamaron a la puerta de la joven rubia y el fue a abrir y para su grata sorpresa era la joven pelirroja y sus dos niños y también el joven mago de hielo… los invito a pasar y cuando vieron los niños ya no estaban y la ventana estaba abierta…y estaba a punto de atardecer y después oscurecerse…por otro lado de la ciudad los pequeños iban caminando tranquilamente ciertamente ese no era su día…pero no les importaba querían ir a jugar al parque que estaba cerca de ahí pero en esa travesía se encontraron con Happy el cual llevaba una caña de pescar e iba seguido por dos jóvenes que también iban a pescar los niños les emocionaba la idea de seguirlos entonces los siguieron…cuando llegaron el pequeño minino los vio al igual que los jóvenes y los tres se sorprendieron al saber que nadie cuidaba bien a los pequeños y si se enteraban los gemelos…mataría a todos los que lo cuidaron

-Hola pequeños…porque no andan con Lucy-san y porque ella no los anda cuidando…esta es la quinta vez que se escapan-dijo una joven peli azul

-Aye pero sabes que son mucho peores que sus padres pero ellos no hacen las mismas bromas… aun me acuerdo cuando ellos se escaparon cuando Erza les iba a pegar verdad Romeo…Wendy-dijo un pequeño minino recordando

-Si tienes razón esos dos eran muy bromistas…pero no justifica porque se escapan a cada rato de los que los cuidan…hasta se han escapado de Erza cuando los quiso cambiar con unas ropas muy raras-dijo el joven de cabellera oscura

-Eso no nos agrado…además nos aburrimos ellos son diferentes a nuestros padres…hablan mucho de sus problemas que les pasa en sus misiones…aburrido-dijo el pequeños peli rosa de ojos color choco latosos

-Que tiernos son ustedes pero está mal que se escapen a cada rato que se sienten aburridos… un día de estos se enojaran con ustedes y les dirán a sus padres…y quien sabe que les harán-dijo la joven peli azul

-Mi papá no nos hará nada ya que él sabe que tan abulido es estal con sus compañeros además ellos si son divertidos-dijo la pequeña peli rosa de ojos oscuros

-Aye…ellos son más divertidos pero si no los llevamos nos mataran a nosotros por encontrarlos… y no llevarlos a a la casa de Lucy-dijo el pequeño minino

Pero antes de que los dos jóvenes y el pequeño minino se fueran con los pequeños a la casa de la joven rubia vieron que los pequeños niños se habían escapado…y al momento de ver eso se espantaron al ver que podría ser que si la joven peli roja se enteraba los mataría así que empezaron a buscar a los pequeños…por otro lado de Magnolia en la casa de la joven rubia los jóvenes buscaban a los pequeños a los cuales no los encontraron dentro empezaron a buscarlos a los alrededores pero eso fue imposible ya que no los encontraban y justo en el parque se encontraron con los dos jóvenes y el pequeño minino que también buscaban algo…cuando les preguntaron todos se quedaron paralizados ya que a excepción de la joven rubia habían descubierto que los pequeños eran mini copias de los gemelos ya que muchas veces han ocasionado problemas y fueron corriendo al gremio y al ver se encontraron con las jóvenes albinas, el joven peli negro y la joven peli azul que al momento de ver sus caras se dieron cuenta de que los pequeños habían salido a caminar…y decidieron buscarlos junto a los demás…por otro lado de Magnolia a las afueras de ese pueblo unas pequeñas siluetas caminaban hacia las afueras de esa ciudad…

-Lo sabia estamos perdidos pero no ustedes tenían que guiarnos por un camino que nos llevo a un lugar que ni sabemos en donde estamos-dijo furioso un pequeño peli negro

-Ya cállate Gary tu también nos perdiste la última vez que confiamos en ti nos perdiste y eso fue cuando nuestros padres fueron a una misión en la ciudad cercana…-grito el pequeño peli rosa de ojos negros **(Yo: eso me recuerda a dos personas)**

-Nos perdimos…que haremos cuando entre la noche…primero tenemos que buscar leña hacer una fogata…-dijo la pequeña peli negra asustada

-Yo le tengo miedo a el bosque que tal sale un monstruo o los duendes que se llevan a los niños… esos que nos conto la tía Erza…me da miedo…*comenzando a llorar*-dijo la pequeña peli rosa de ojos negros llorando

-No llores Nashi…veras que en un rato estos dos nos sacaran del bosque aunque rezare a Kami-sama porque sea pronto antes de que se enteren nuestros padres *juntando las manos-dijo el pequeño peli rosa de ojos achocolatados

-Vez tonto hiciste llorar a Nashi y también a Naomi…mendigo Gary me las pagaras si es que sobrevivimos a nuestros padres-dijo el pequeño peli rosa con miedo

-Que me importa si nos matan nuestros padres por lo menos yo no soy el que nos perdió esta vez y eso es una escusa para mí y lo sabes muy bien-dijo el pequeño peli negro

Los pequeños seguían caminando hasta que salieron mas allá de las afueras de Magnolia haciendo que todos en verdad se preocuparan mas la pequeñas…por otro lado los jóvenes los habían buscado pero ni rastro de ellos y cuando entraron al gremio se había llenado de todos que andaban platicando alegremente y haciendo el mismo alboroto…y para su tremenda desgracia el maestro estaba ahí viéndolos con cara de que hicieron ahora idiotas…y ellos se resignaron a hablar con el maestro que el al momento de saber eso grito a los cuatro vientos y les dijo a todos los del gremio que tendrían que buscarlos porque ciertamente…el miedo más grande para ellos era enfrentarse a el enojo más grande de todos y no era el de Titania…no claro que no…irónico dirían todos pero para el maestro y para todo el gremio el miedo más grande que han sufrido hasta ahora y eso había sido cuando se habían reunido los gemelos…las bromas eran feas y algo pésimas pero lo que les metió más miedo es encontrarse con la mirada asesina de la joven peli rosa acompañada de una mirada de indiferencia del joven peli rosa…aumentando que los dos jóvenes tenían magias únicas…primero estaba la del joven peli rosa el cual era la del Dragonslayer de fuego pero aparte con los años en los que había estado con su hermana había aprendido el arte secreto de la magia Demonslayer la cual por cierto manejaba la joven peli rosa la cual no tenia limite en magia ya que esa podía imitar un sinfín de magia…desde la de Titania que era reequipamiento hasta la de las más antiguas por ejemplo la de la pequeña Wendy….el miedo los invadió…invadió a todo el gremio cuando vieron a los gemelos realmente furiosos y por supuesto que no lo van a querer ver otra vez…

Por otro lado los pequeños seguían caminando mas allá de Magnolia y la noche se hizo presente lo cual los pequeños rejuntaron leña y la prendieron con su magia que tenían…al momento de que vieran a su alrededor oscuro les atemorizo bastante a las pequeñas creían que las estaban observando y por su suerte de todos los pequeños era cierto…alguien los observaba de lo más profundo de la oscuridad cuando se dieron cuenta la figura se hacía presente ante sus ojos un gran miedo invadió a los tres más pequeños…pero para ellos no lo sería posible estaban ante una bruja la más poderosa que habían visto ellos lo sabían por los vastos conocimientos que le dieron sus padres acerca de las cosas malas y las buenas y esa era una mala pero realmente una que se sentía su aura por todo el lugar…en ese mismo instante los jóvenes que estaban en el gremio descansando en la enfermería se despertaron al sentir esa maligna aura acercándose a la de sus hijos…les dolía pararse pero tenían que hacerlo sus hijos corrían peligro…cuando salieron de la enfermería todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al verlos vieron directo donde estaba la joven rubia y los demás que estaban con una cara de preocupados lo cual les hizo entender que eso era un signo malo…el maestro les intento parar pero ellos no hicieron sumiso caso…corrieron sin más demora y de ahí eran seguidos por casi todo el gremio…en donde estaban los pequeños la bruja se les quedo viendo analizando cada gota de el ser de cada uno…

-Que exquisitos niños me he encontrado su alma me dice muchas cosas en especial que son hijos prodigios de magos y de no cualquier magos sino de los gemelos Dragneel a los cuales les he querido robar su poder-dijo la bruja mirándolos

-Tu insolente aunque ellos sean nuestros padres no podrás tener nuestros poderes mágicos ni tampoco el de nuestros padres ya que ellos pueden derrotar a una bruja como tu-dijo el joven peli rosa enojado

-Pequeño tu no sabes lo que soy capaz…nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz…yo tengo más amigas que al igual que yo han querido robarse ese poder mágico y tienen un as bajo la manga…al igual que yo ellas han robado varias cosas de la vida de sus padres por ejemplo…la memoria de su madre… pequeñuelos insolentes que sabrán ustedes-dijo la bruja burlándose

-Nosotros no sabemos nada absolutamente nada…no sabemos quién es nuestro padre… ellos no saben quién es su madre pero nosotros hemos sido felices estos años aunque nuestros padres tienen varios sufrimientos ellos no lo han demostrado por nosotros-dijo el pequeño peli negro furioso

-Es cierto nuestros padres han sido fuerte ante nosotros nunca demostraron ninguna debilidad… no mostraron su gran tristeza que tienen…y ellos han logrado superarla junto a nosotros-dijo el pequeño peli rosa de ojos achocolatados

-Usted no tiene derecho a venir a decirnos que nos quiere como cena…porque nosotros le decimos que somos hijos de los gemelos Dragneel…los cuales en varios años llevaron a la victoria al gremio en los juegos mágicos…-dijo la pequeña peli rosa

- Y ahora son magos de clase S el cual aun en ese rango superan a los similares que se encuentran con ellos y sabe una cosa nosotros somos sus hijos y no nos dejaremos vencer porque nosotros….- dijo la pequeña peli negra

-**_Nosotros estamos encendidos_**-gritaron los pequeños al unisonó haciendo que la bruja sintiera todo su poder de ellos al mismo tiempo era un poco menos a el de los gemelos pero ciertamente podían derrotarla… **(Yo: eso es pequeños)**

-_**Loto escondido del dragon del agua…puño del dragón de fuego…espada de hielo…flor de viento cortante…puño de hierro**_-gritaron los pequeños al mismo tiempo atacando a la bruja la cual desapareció al instante pero sin antes decir

-Nos veremos pronto pequeños insolentes malcriados-dijo desapareciendo

Ellos sabían que se había ido pero porque cuando vieron eso se sorprendieron sus padres en ese lugar de pie…viendo por todos lados y de ahí salieron corriendo…ellos sabían que seguía a la bruja pero porque…cuando vieron varios del gremio habían llegado y ellos regañaron a los pequeños los cuales se disculparon pero habían explicado que se habían perdido al intentar llegar a la casa de la joven rubia…cuando vieron otra vez los gemelos habían regresado pero esta vez estaban mal según lo que vieron los demás…sus caras estaban rojas…y al momento se desplomaron cayendo en el suelo y haciendo preocupar a todos los presentes…

A la mañana siguiente en el gremio…el ruido se hacía presente al igual que los destrozos por todos lados y dentro de la enfermería descansaban dos jóvenes peli rosas…

Natsu pov

Me desperté escuchaba el ruido hasta aquí ahora recuerdo en esos tiempos cuando no me importaba nada más que pelear que irónico no pero de repente me vino a la mente esa imagen de la noche anterior esa bruja maldita se escapo pero antes de que la atacáramos nos dijo algo el cual me hizo enojarme…ellas tenían cosas importantes de nosotros y simplemente no se los perdonaría… mi hermana se había despertado al igual que yo…y al momento de ver la puerta se habría era el maestro el cual entraba con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo parecía aliviado…

-Que bien que nos les paso nada a ustedes ni a los pequeños-dijo el maestro calmado- me explicaron los pequeños que una persona estaba ahí antes de que ustedes llegaran eso es cierto además…QUE NO PIENSAN QUE ESTÁN MAL Y AUN ASÍ SE PARAN DE ESE LUGAR ***gritando***

-Eso entendimos maestro pero la verdad no sé qué decirle al sentir esa aura maligna cerca de los pequeños no nos importo nada sabe que ahora nuestra familia es más importante que nuestra vida…-dije con sinceridad hacia al maestro-la persona que acompañaba a los gemelos en ese momento era una bruja y no cualquiera es de las más peligrosas de Fiore…nosotros cuando estuvimos de viaje nos encontramos con varias…pero nunca las logramos alcanzar y siempre repetían lo mismo

-Que cosa eso es imposible entonces los pequeños corren un gran peligro ya que encontrarse con una bruja es como meterse a la boca de un lobo…y ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie-dijo el maestro sorprendido-y que les repetía quiero saber eso para ver que puedo hacer

-Nos repetían que nosotros somos suculentos en espíritu y en alma…y también que se habían robado algo de nosotros eso nunca entendimos pero lo de que nos querían comer si…cuando fuimos por lo que pasaba con los pequeños seguimos a esa bruja y nos repitió lo mismo pero sin antes decirnos su nombre…en total son doce y de todas sabemos el nombre de cada una-dijo mi hermana explicándole al maestro-y cada una posee una magia diferente pero la controlan muy bien

-Eso sí es un problema aparte de que no podemos saber donde están puede ser que ustedes corran peligro en ese estado pero aparte los pequeños también…los que los cuidan deben saberlo de inmediato bueno…-dijo el maestro pensando y analizando- debo llamar a alguien que me averigüe todo lo de esas brujas

-Maestro no se preocupe por los niños…la bruja no logro decirle su nombre por eso no están en peligro…con ellas hay que ser cuidadosa ya que al momento de que te dicen su nombre firmas algo con ella al escucharlos y ellas al decirlo-dije aliviando al maestro y ciertamente a los que escuchaban detrás de la puerta-y por cierto no tienen nada de qué preocuparse los niños no corren peligro alguno y maestro nosotros nos podemos recuperar pronto con una medicina la cual es de plantas mágicas…eso está en el libro de recetas mágicas de la biblioteca

-Natsu pero nosotros somos tres con quien más hablas-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y sorprendiéndose al ver a todos ellos husmeando-pero que hacen ustedes aquí…escucharon la platica así que vallan por ese libro y Levi quiero que busques lo que dice Natsu…y para la otra habrá castigo me entendieron

Todos los que humeaban salieron corriendo…y me sorprendió ver que también estaba ahí mi equipo que raro ver eso en estos días…y los grandes deben poner el ejemplo dicen los niños algunas veces y veo que no me equivoco…tienen razón al decir eso ellos aprenden rápido…me rio un poco haciendo como si nada…

Erza pov

El maestro nos vio que mal…maldito Natsu me las pagara cuando se recupere…Levi había regresado con ese libro el cual era realmente grande y empezó a buscar por orden alfabético y por el índice…rápidamente encontró las paginas que buscaba y ella hablo…

-Muy bien esta receta no es tan complicada…pide la flor de colores… hongos mágicos…manzanas lubricas…hojas del ying…ramas de lama…-dijo haciendo una gran mueca

Al igual que ella nosotros lo hicimos esa receta era algo complicada…los ingredientes eran fáciles de encontrar pero de agarrar difíciles ya que los protegían varias plantas mágicas…o monstruos… antes de que le dijéramos al maestro…los pequeños nos dijeron que los hijos de los gemelos hablaban con el maestro lo cual nos hizo que volviéramos a espiar pero no solo nosotros sino también los niños…

-Entonces me dicen que esa receta de la cual se hará la medicina tienen los ingredientes…hasta el último sin excepciones algunas-dijo el maestro sorprendido

-Siiii…maestro… nosotros recogimos al igual que nuestros padres cuando viajaban y también intercambiaban cosas con los comerciantes que se encontraban y consiguieron varias cosas y también cosas medicinales...-dijo la pequeña Nashi salvándonos

-Y entonces porque no me dijeron antes para que solo la prepararan y ya…ustedes complican las cosas como sus padres-dijo el maestro viéndolos

-No sabíamos además…ellos no quieren ir por eso andan espiando la conversación-dijo el pequeño Gary metiéndonos en un problema…

Esa boca de ese pequeño nos metió en problemas y ahora pagábamos el castigo pero era mejor que ir a esos lugares que solo eran un montón de pretextos para sacar unas pocas cosas que después será para una tonta medicina…bueno eso era mejor…

Normal pov

Mientras todos terminaban de sufrir…el maestro junto a los pequeños niños del gremio preparaban aquella receta y la hacían liquido para que se la bebieran tres veces en un te… y al rato se lo dieron lo cual para ellos era lo más horrible que habían probado…en otro lado…mas allá de las afueras de Magnolia en una gran cueva varias siluetas andaban platicando lo ocurrido con una de sus compañeras y porque aun no llegaba y al momento de llegar ellas empezaron la reunión…

-Ciertamente nos tomara más tiempo robarles el poder a eso gemelos…y revivir a nuestro querido maestro Zeref y a los de las puertas de Tártaros…-dijo una bruja analizando

-Pues es muy cierta mira lo que le paso a Ágata como la iban a matar si no se iba de ahí…por cierto si mueres que pasa-dijo otra bruja

-Cállate además si me muero… la memoria que robe volverá a su dueña…ósea volverá a su querida amada del nieto de Zeref-sama-dijo la bruja llamada Ágata

-En serio entonces tenemos que tener precaución yo me robe el recuerdo del amor de un joven rubio haciendo que se enamore de la joven amada del nieto de Zeref-sama-dijo una bruja

-Muy bien hecho Alicia pero no mejoras con eso mira pregúntale a Amalia que hizo para hacer sufrir a la joven nieta de Zeref-sama-dijo otra bruja en burla

-Yo hice que recordara al revés el amado de la nieta de Zeref-sama ósea que amara a otra persona y solo a esa y muchas gracias… Laura-dijo la bruja llamada Amalia…

-Pronto reviviremos a Zeref-sama con la magia de los nietos de nuestro señor-dijeron todas al unisonó…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Yo:Espero que les guste...y muchas gracias por sus reviews y sigan enviandolos...y preguntas y muchas cosas mas y dudas igual...y aqui tengo yo igual mis agradecimientos a mis querid s lecto s espero que no se desesperen digamos que estoy corta de ideas... **

**Yanet: Como si nunca lo estubieras que cosa mas tonta has dicho despistada...pero antes que nada te tengo una pregunta porque quieren a los gemelos eso no capte yo**

**Yo: No te lo dire...y tambien a tod s que tengan esa duda creo que si le entenderan si lo leen detenidamente sino pues en el siguiente capitulo estara las aclaraciones...muy bien eso es todo**

**Las dos: Aye sir!**


	6. Chapter 6 Volviendomalas noticias

**Hola a todos espero que les guste este capitulo...pero tambien les comunico que este es el ultimo capitulo pero no se preocupen tendra epilogo esperenlo con ansias aunque creo que los hare preocuparse un poco...bueno los dejo con el capitulo sin antes**

**aclaraciones**

**curiva pensamientos entre otras cosas **

**()interrupciones mias **

******Advertencia: este capitulo puede contener una parte trite o preocupante...**

_**"No tenemos necesidad de saber lo que sucederá mañana... ¡Para así poder vivir hoy al máximo!" de Natsu Dragneel a Rouge del futuro**_

**-Pronto reviviremos a Zeref-sama con la magia de los nietos de nuestro señor-dijeron todas al unisonó…**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Volviendo y malas noticias**

Mientras las brujas planeaban como comenzar esa odisea donde los gemelos eran los protagonistas…los gemelos estaban mejorando ante tomar bastantes veces esa medicina que les sabia ufff horrible y amarga aunque no era para tanto según los demás pero los desafiaron a que tomaran de esa medicina y mejor se zafaron de esa cosa ya que no querían probar esas cosas medicinales…en la noche los gemelos se sentían renovados pero como habían hablado con el maestro ellos tenían que ir a investigar sobre esas brujas no las dejarían vivir un día más…si no eran ellas serian ellos, el gremio y todas las personas por eso tenían que ir a buscar información y si encontraban a una de ellas las derrotarían…los pequeños niños al ver que sus padres se habían recuperado se emocionaron pero al ver que sus padres iban a ver al maestro eso les preocupo… mientras en la oficina del maestro los gemelos hablaban impacientemente con el maestro querían saber que harían con esas brujas

-Maestro entonces las doce brujas creo que intentan revivir a Zeref…nosotros contenemos sangre de él y si intentan revivirlo tendrán que matarnos para eso…tenemos dos opciones derrotarlos a ellas antes o esperar para que ellas no derroten y nos maten para decir el final de este mundo-dijo el joven peli rosa nervioso

- Ustedes dos tienen que calmarse pero tienen razón en muchas partes aunque creo que pondríamos en riesgo a la futura generación de Fairy Tail y de los demás gremios-dijo el maestro dando varias opciones

-Tiene razón maestro pero este es asunto nuestro por eso no queremos poner en riesgo a Fairy Tail y si ustedes quieren ayudarnos tienen que dejar a los niños a salvo con alguien más y el mayor ejemplo seria Lucy-dijo la joven peli rosa- ya que ella no recuerda del todo y puede ser que también este en peligro…podemos decir que eso sería la mejor opción

-Pero es imposible que ella se quede con tantos niños pero también sería la mejor opción llamare a Erza y Mirajane para que platiquemos que pasara con este problema ya que ellas nos ayudaran a pensar que hacer-dijo el maestro saliendo de su despacho

Después de unos minutos de que el maestro se fuera regreso con las dos jóvenes las cuales estaban preguntándose qué había pasado…al rato de que ellos les explicaran todo lo que sucedía y que debían de hacer en estos momentos de preocupación…cuando habían acabado la explicación vieron que las dos jóvenes estaban sorprendidas y pasmadas al saber que pasaría si esas brujas revivían al joven peli negro malvado…que pasaría si eso ocurría y también si revivían a los malvados de la puerta de Tártaros y dieron un plan lógico y razonable pero pensándolo bien qué pasaría si ellos se equivocaban y no solo las brujas morían sino también ellos o tal vez se quedaban en un estado muy deplorable y peor aun que pasaría con sus pequeños niños… no los dejarían así como así y tenían que resolver todo al rato los gemelos salieron a preparar sus cosas sin antes decirles a los pequeños que se quedarían al un rato mas al cuidado de algunos que lo cuidaban… ya que también se iban con la joven pelirroja, la joven peli blanca y el joven peli negro el cual había aceptado con tal de alejarse un rato de sus pequeños hijos que eran como su esposa pero con un poco de ellos..Mientras ellos se preparaban las brujas estaban en su escondite secreto planeaban su asalto antes de que las mataran a ellas no querían que su amo no resucitara ellas querían a su joven amo Zeref vivo y eso sería aun mejor que tener que buscar otras cosas…

-Que aburrido a nadie se le ocurre nada…Ágata no tienes ningún plan y ninguna de ustedes también que haremos si nos llegan a encontrar…-dijo una bruja de cabellos rojizos como la sangre- tengo una idea si a nosotras nos encuentran dejamos a Ágata

-Buena idea Lili aunque sería mejor si dejamos también a Alicia pero pasando a otro plano ancestral-dijo la bruja mayor de ese grupo de cabellos rojizos como un rubí

- Pero Lulú entre nosotras nos tenemos que apoyar no tenemos que dejarnos caer tu también Lili esas ideas no son geniales porque hacen daño a los sentimientos-dijo la bruja menor de cabellos azulados como el cielo azul

- Mira María tus ideas son peores que las de ellas dos…tu eres diferente a nosotras y si estas de lado de esos magos que no ayudaran a revivir a Zeref-sama por las buenas…vete de este lugar ayúdalos eres una sobra entre nosotros que somos doce-dijo una bruja de cabellos castaños furiosa

-Marie ella es tu hermana anda aprendiendo de nosotras no la puedes culpar de que allá heredado el dulce corazón de su madre nosotras le llenaremos el corazón de maldad como le haremos a los gemelos-dijo la bruja de cabellos verdosos como el pasto

Las brujas sintieron unas auras las cuales recorrían el lugar en el que estaban…a las afueras del escondite los jóvenes estaban inspeccionando el lugar…mientras inspeccionaban en el profundo escondite de las brujas todas decidían a quien dejarían para que luchara con los visitantes y para desgracia de la pequeña bruja la dejaron a ella haciendo que las demás escaparan…cuando los jóvenes los cuales sintieron esa siniestra presencia entraron hasta lo profundo encontrándose con una joven asustada al verlos escondiéndose en un lugar un poco visible…

-No se acerquen…por favor atacare si es necesario…-dijo la joven de cabellos dorados y largos hasta los hombros…

-No te haremos nada pero porque estás aquí y sobre todo porque te ocultas de nosotros acaso eres una de las brujas-dijo espantado el joven peli negro

-Si…si lo soy pero no soy una de las doce estoy en entrenamiento y por eso me dejaron a cargo de ustedes para que los entretuviera para que ellas escaparan-dijo la joven saliendo de su escondite pero con muchos nervios

-Eso es cruel sabiendo que nos quieren a nosotros pero con una niña es cruel…pero antes que nada cálmate no te haremos nada…vemos que eres buena de corazón y por eso no te dañaremos- dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Natsu creo que tienes razón ellas es mas…pura totalmente pura de corazón ella no puede atacarnos porque nos tiene más miedo que nosotros a ella-dijo la joven peli rosa sacando conclusiones

-Yo no soy una niña ***haciendo un puchero*** tengo trece años…y si les tengo miedo que…además ellas me dejaron aquí por ser blanda y amable…ellas quieren que cambie mi actitud pero aunque lo intente no puedo-dijo la joven triste

-Pero que niña tan linda si es que no puedes ser como ellas porque no te unes a algun gremio ellos te apreciaran mejor que todas esas brujas y encontraras una gran familia, amigos y compañeros –dijo la joven peli roja dando un discurso

-Ara ara…tu serias maravillosa en cualquier gremio y si quieres te puedes unir al nuestro hay nunca se juzga a nadie y todos son amables-dijo la joven peli blanca sonriendo

-Si me uno a su gremio antes que nada les tengo que contar algo…ellas tienen algo que les pertenece a ustedes…tal vez digan que es algo de valor pero no ellas robaron algo que está aquí ***señalando su corazón*-**dijo la joven castaña

-Pero si dices eso que es lo que tienen y porque lo robaron eso no entiendo del todo…ellas son tan malas para hacer algo así-dijo el joven peli rosa confundido

-Ellas tomaron cosas que pertenecían a parte de su vida…Natsu-san ellas hicieron que el nacimiento de tus hijos fuera complicado haciendo que tu amada sufriera y después de eso le robaron sus recuerdos haciéndola olvidar parte de su pasado *sorprendiendo a todos*-dijo la joven peli castaña –ellas han hecho varias cosas con tal de que ustedes sufran…

-Ok resolvimos parte del misterio de porque no ha recuperado la memoria Lucy pero porque necesitan que hagan sufrir a los gemelos…eso es algo confuso-dijo el joven peli negro

-Lo que hacen es para que canalicen toda los malos pensamientos al igual que los malos sentimientos…entre mas tengan eso más posible será la resurrección de Zeref-dijo la joven peli castaña explicando-ellas pueden hacer cualquier cosa para que ellos sufran y puede ser que sigan actuando pero las pueden detener…

Mientras los jóvenes hablaban con la que ahora era su amiga la cual explicaba muchas cosas las cuales para ellos eran terribles y también muy preocupantes…cuando salieron se dieron cuenta que era de noche y cerca de ahí había un pueblo al cual ellos fueron a descansar…en la noche la joven peli castaña no podía dormir le preocupaba que las demás ahora la odiaran y también le hicieran daño pero ellas nunca fueron buenas con ella por eso estaba decidida a ayudar a los jóvenes que ahora eran sus amigos…ella por primera vez vio a los nietos de Zeref sintió que su corazón era bastante cálido y eso no era justo que ellos sufrieran por esos conjuros y magias que usaban las brujas…ella no se podía definir una bruja total por su blando y cálido corazón que tenia por eso desde ese momento ella ya no era una bruja era parte de un gremio al cual consideraría su familia…a la mañana siguiente partieron de nuevo al gremio tenían bastante información para continuar con su búsqueda y también tenían que informar al maestro el cual se pondría feliz a tener una nueva hija en el gremio y también de saber que pronto se resolvería este problema que tenían los gemelos y esas brujas las cuales los querían para tener de nuevo a su señor…y por supuesto los gemelos las detendrían…después de una larga caminata los jóvenes llegaron al gremio el cual estaba como siempre ruidoso y en desorden **(yo: como no dejan de hacer eso bueno sigamos)…**los pequeños al ver a sus padres corrieron a abrazarlos poco después de que hicieran eso se quedaron viendo que hacían sus padres los cuales iban directo a la oficina del maestro…pero no iban solos con ellos iban la joven peli roja y la joven peli blanca y también una joven la cual se veía nerviosa…los jóvenes al entrar a la oficina cerraron y confirmaron que nadie los estaba siguiendo…por otra parte los pequeños se sentaban junto a la joven rubia la cual platicaba con el joven rubio y la joven peli azul…

-Lu-chan debiste habernos dicho que habías recordado algo para que le hubiéramos dicho algo al maestro de que tu estas recordando pero como siempre eres terca al igual que Sting creo que se te anda contagiando-dijo la joven peli azul enojada

-Lo siento pero lo que recordé era apenas una partecita porque no recuerdo demasiado… además porque ellos fueron a una misión especial del maestro y se encierran de nuevo en su oficina que no ven que sus niños los esperaban-dijo la joven rubia seria

-Ya cálmate…respira y dinos porque estas así nunca antes te importo lo que pasaban con ellos además es algo de suma importancia por eso tenían que avisar al maestro y no hacerlo enojar ya sabemos cómo se pone-dijo el joven rubio

Después de una pequeña discusión en el cual los pequeños veían entretenidos vieron que el maestro salía de su despacho y todos los del gremio se sentaron y guardaron silencio y detrás del maestro iban los demás jóvenes…el maestro se puso en un lugar visible donde él pudiera hablar pero antes le ordeno a la joven peli blanca que se llevara a todos los niños a pasear…ellos no querían que escucharan porque como llevan sangre de sus padres algunos eran tercos con ganas al momento en que se fueron el maestro respiro hondo y después de un gran silencio el por fin hablo…

-Muchachos lo que les diré es de suma importancia y también quiero que cuando se lo diga no actúen como súper héroes y salgan corriendo diciendo que salvaran a todos…-dijo el maestro advirtiendo- cuando los niños desaparecieron y después los gemelos salieran a su búsqueda ***todos quedaron callados*** al momento de que ellos llegaran vieron lo que era una silueta la siguieron y para su sorpresa era una bruja…ellas son poderosas y no se apiadaran por nada del mundo y porque se los digo porque ellas tienen grandes intensiones y las cuales son revivir a todos los de la puerta de tártaros y también a Zeref pero como se preguntaran ***haciendo una pequeña pausa*** hace mucho descubrí que los gemelos son descendientes de Zeref ellos son los nietos de esa persona y como hace días descubrí por parte de los gemelos que los buscan ***parándose*** y por eso han hecho toda clase de maldades para que ellos sufran y por eso ellos fueron a una misión a la cual se encontraron con esta joven la cual era una bruja pero no tanto ella es María su corazón es noble como el de todos los del gremio y ***haciendo una breve pausa* **como era de esperarse las brujas piensan atacar por eso hemos planeado algo

Todos los del gremio andaban sorprendidos no podían creérselo pero también tenían que preguntarse muchas cosas y escucharon el plan a lo cual ellos les pareció bien el gremio no dejaría que uno de ellos sufriera un destino tan cruel…por eso estaban decididos a ayudar pero también se preocupaban por sus hijos los cuales después de que el maestro explico que se calmaran que dejaría a la joven rubia y la joven peli blanca a su protección…después de prepararse para salir a buscarlas todos salieron dejando completamente el gremio solo…pero con los gemelos esperando junto a la joven rubia y la joven peli blanca que llegaran todos los niños…al rato llegaron muy felices a lo cual se sorprendieron al ver el gremio totalmente solo…y en eso los gemelos les explicaron y salieron junto a la joven peli blanca mayor lo cual dejo a los niños con una cara de sorprendidos excepto a los hijos de los gemelos ya que habían visto su increíble rapidez antes y por eso no se sorprendieron…los niños se aburrieron después de un largo rato de espera lo que les habían dicho no era justo no podían salir en un buen rato hasta que se calmaran las cosas y las jóvenes platicaban varias cosas que parecían aburridas para los niños pero en ese momento sintieron una presencia y también un olor que venía directo a ellos…

-Lucy-san…Lissana-san algo viene hacia acá tengo miedo bastante miedo esa aura es demasiado fuerte y quiere algo de aquí-dijo asustada la pequeña peli rosa

-No te preocupes los protegeremos…Jacob…lleva a todos al almacén del gremio y no salgan de ahí aunque no escuchen ningún ruido no salgan me entienden-dijo la joven peli blanca dirigiéndose a los niños y también al niño más mayor de todos de cabellos rojizos (yo: creo que saben quiénes son los padres)

-Entendido tía Lissana pero que hare si nos encuentran no creo que seamos demasiado fuertes para dañar a una de esas dos personas…-dijo el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos color azul profundo

-No te preocupes no los encontraran porque si pasa algo llegaran estoy segura que llegara alguien a protegerlos-dijo la joven rubia sonriendo

El pequeño más grande agarro a de la mano a los más pequeños y dirigió a todos al almacén del gremio una vez hay cerro con todo lo que estaba ahí el lugar para que nadie pasara por lo mientras en la parte de arriba del gremio estaban las dos jóvenes esperando que aparecieran esas personas y cuando vieron que aparecían…empezaron a utilizar magia pero no podían con ellas y al momento de que ellas atacaron las jóvenes resultaron dañadas pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad alguna de dañarlas aun mas…tres siluetas llegaron rápidamente y las atacaron haciendo que las otras dos personas que atacaban a las jóvenes salieran volando haciendo un inmenso oyó…

-Están bien…creo que llegamos un poco tarde pero no tanto para lamentar-dijo un joven desde ese inmenso polvo que había salido-María cuida de ellas y llévalas al almacén no salgan hasta que nosotros les digamos

-Esto se va a poner interesante o no Natsu…ya que se atrevieron a atacar a dos jóvenes amigas que estaban cuidando a los niños pero eso no quedara así-dijo una joven enojada

-Natsu-san…Natsuki-san por favor no salgan lastimados y también cuidare bien de ellas y de los niños…-dijo la joven peli castaña

-Parece que se dignaron en aparecer nietos de Lord Zeref pero esto no se los dejaremos así nosotros los derrotaremos y resucitaremos a Zeref-sama-dijo una de las dos brujas

-Muy bien…-dijeron los gemelos al unisonó- Loto escondido llamarada del dragón de fuego…

Ambas partes andaban en pelea mientras no podían dejar ceder ni un solo centímetro…los gemelos en eso activaron lo que era el DemonSlayer haciendo que las dos brujas temblaran de miedo cuando vieron que el polvo se desvanecía dejo ver claramente sus ojos de los gemelos los cuales ahora eran color rojizos y hacían que vieran realmente lo fuerte que eran…cuando terminaron con las dos brujas se dieron cuenta de que sus cuerpos brillaban y de eso salía algo que se fue en dos direcciones y una se dirigió al almacén donde estaban los niños y las tres jóvenes al momento de que ellos bajaron los niños demostraron miedo…y la joven también pero para sorpresa de el joven peli rosa fue ver los ojos de la joven rubia que lo miraban directo a él…y para ese momento la joven peli rosa se aparto del joven peli rosa…sabía lo que venía…la joven rubia abrazo al joven peli rosa haciendo que él se cayera y al momento de que eso paso los niños miraban sorprendidos esa escena y los niños imitando al pequeño minino gritaron la frase peculiar de ese pequeño minino

-Se gusssssstan-dijeron los niños al unisonó

-Natsu al fin recordé…al fin te pude recordar *llorando*…al fin…te puedo ver…después de…tanto… tiempo…separados…-dijo la joven rubia llorando

-Que se puede hacer con estos dos tortolos pero ahora que me acuerdo…Natsu es hora de irnos solo venimos a eso y no podemos estar aquí en un momento como este termina este encuentro del destino y vámonos…María tu te quedas aquí por si pasa algo nos avisas ***caminando hacia fuera***

-Lo siento Lucy me tengo que ir pero antes que nada…niños vengan aquí-dijo el joven peli rosa haciendo que la joven rubia se sorprendiera y también los niños- muy bien niños ***viéndolos a los ojos* **ella es su mamá…Lucy ellos son nuestros hijos…bueno como veo que se me hace tarde me tengo que ir no vemos en un rato…*** saliendo de ahí***

**-**Tu eres nuestra mami…tu no recordabas nada y porque recordaste ahora-dijo la pequeña peli rosa- me presento yo soy Nashi Dragneel…mami te puedo abrazar

-Claro mi pequeña Nashi ***abrazándola*…**y ustedes como se llaman…o me puedo imaginar que uno se llama Daisuke y otro Daika ***Asintiendo*…**su padre es muy malo con los nombres-dijo la joven rubia viéndolos-vengan los quiero abrazar ***abrazándolos***

-Que hermosa escena porque siempre me ocurre esto a mí porque siempre lloro en estos momentos hermosos-dijo la joven peli castaña

Durante una buen rato los pequeños platicaban con la joven rubia la cual respondía todas las preguntas que la hacían todos los niños…por otro lado los gemelos peleaban contra las dos últimas brujas las cuales les estaban dando una gran batalla…las dos partes estaban heridas…antes de que ellos pelearan estaban la joven pelirroja y el joven peli negro ***Gray*** peleando resultaron heridos pero en eso llegaron los gemelos los cuales ahora estaban en una tremenda batalla y al momento de que dieran el último golpe las brujas hicieron un conjuro haciendo que ellas murieran en el ataque y que los gemelos cayeran desmayados…todos dirían que andaban durmiendo o descansando pero cuando los llevaron a la enfermería del gremio tal fue la sorpresa para todos la cual hizo que la joven rubia llorara y los niños entraran como locos a la enfermería…

-Niños no deben estar aquí sus padres…están…

* * *

**FIN...**

**Como ya les dije no se desesperen tendre epilogo aunque creo que seria mucho dejarlos asi y preocuparlos demasiado jejejejeje...bueno si quieren preguntarme algo pues envienme sus Reviews aunque creo que algunas cosas se las aclarare con el epilogo...aquien engaño jejeje preguntenme lo que sea**

**espero no haberlos echo llorar pero si si lo siento las verdad no queria crear suspenso en esta parte **


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogo

-Niños no deben estar aquí sus padres…están…

Epilogo

Lucy pov

No podía creer cuantos años habían pasado sin ti me dio miedo saber que te morías pero en los últimos momentos no se qué había pasado pero te habían salvado al igual que a tu hermana pero lo que paso después marco a varios al igual que a mí y a los niños…saber que estarías ahí pero a la vez lejos de aquí…me duele saber que estas en ese estado que no puedes reaccionar…los niños se ilusionan creyendo que ustedes volverán algun día…pero parece que no es cierto llevan cuatro años en estado de coma y no ha habido ningún movimiento suyo…tengo miedo de que no vuelvas a mi lado Natsu…después de que tu me perdiste yo te perdí esto es tonto sabes Lissana y Sting se casaron hace dos semanas después de que tuvieron dos niños hermosos que pelean ahora con los niños…Mira tubo otro lindo niño…Erza con los gemelos son un problema grande que aun no hemos solucionado ella y sus dos niños les encanta dos pasteles por eso siempre discuten por cual es el mejor…Gray pues él sigue siendo igual que siempre aunque el ya se caso con Juvia tuvieron dos niños son una ternura aunque Happy me dijo que eso nunca debió de ser pero que será verdad…Wendy pronto se casara con Romeo…Gajeel y Levi discuten porque Gajeel es un mal ejemplo para sus niños…los niños pues ellos volvieron a ser los mismos día con día aunque cada vez están en desilusión al igual que el resto del gremio al saber que ustedes no podrán despertar nunca eso nos da miedo a todos nosotros si vieras que Erza siempre les da de su pastel a las niñas y los niños siempre se enojan…ellos ya son magos y sabes una cosa Natsu creo que tu y tu hermana han sido excelentes padres cuidando a los trillizos y a los gemelos y solo una cosa les repito vuelvan por favor…

-Mamá vamos ya es muy noche y los demás ya andan aburridos y mañana vamos de misión con los demás-dijo el más mayor de todos mi pequeño Daisuke

-Espera Daisuke solo me despido de tu padre y nos vamos además ustedes me han dicho demasiadas veces tenemos diez años ya somos mayores entonces porque no podemos desvelarnos-dije haciendo enojarlo

-Ok pero eso se los repetiré a los demás y no me importa si me quieren matar por tu culpa pero de verdad será tu culpa-dijo con gran indiferencia

-Vámonos pues-dije haciendo que se saliera mi hijo-Que descanses Natsu tu igual Natsuki…

Me duele ver que cada noche pase lo mismo despedirme de ellos dos que alegraban siempre mis días y las noches…solo espero que suceda algo para que ellos puedan volver a nosotros mas para los niños ya que desde que paso eso no han vuelto a ser los mismo de siempre más Daisuke que siempre se comporta indiferente con todos…hora de dormir mañana iremos a el examen para mago de clase S esta vez le toca a los niños que han sido muy talentosos…

Normal pov

Mientras ellos dormían por lo lejos en el lugar donde se iba hacer el examen y siendo más específicos en la Isla Tenrou una joven rubia antigua maestra del gremio más fuerte de todos y aclamados por todos Fairy Tail estaba corriendo sin lugar especifico buscando por todos lados y tratando de encontrar a alguien sin más resignación se dio por vencida gritando…

-Saben me rindo…me rindo yo Mavis Vermilion primera maestra del gremio Fairy Tail por eso les doy mi más segura rendición y les digo que ganaron las escondidas-dijo la joven con total calma

-Valla Mavis-chan eres realmente mala jugando a las escondidas y también a las encantadas y haciendo bromas como la última vez cuando vinieron a hacer su examen no hiciste bien la broma-dijo un joven bajando de un inmenso árbol bajando y sonriendo

-Si es cierto bueno espantarlos no fue una opción pero esta vez les haremos una broma aparte de que estamos aquí por más de tres años estamos aquí cuatro años-dijo una joven saliendo de un hoyo sonriendo

-Ya Natsu…Natsuki ustedes son muy malos aparte han estado aquí desde que han estado en coma es como si estuvieron muertos pero a la vez vivos eso da escalofríos-dijo la joven rubia temblando

-Como que da escalofríos si no fuera por este problema nosotros no estuviéramos aquí estaríamos en nuestras casas con nuestras familias y con las personas que amamos-dijo el joven peli rosa alegre

-Tu serás el único porque yo no ***llorando*-**dijo la joven peli rosa-después de todo Gray no me amaba demasiado como yo lo ame pero estoy decidida buscare a alguien que me aprecie y me quiera para que los gemelos tengan un papá

-No llores demasiado porque no vale derramar lagrimas por un amor no correspondido debes sonreír muy alegremente además como se enteran de lo que pasa en el gremio si nunca han salido de aquí…-dijo la joven rubia dudando-además no pueden porque sus almas no los dejan salir de aquí en caso alguno los cuerpos tienen que venir aquí no es así

-Tu lo dijiste tienen que venir aquí pero no podemos porque no nos pueden ver esos idiotas solo tu Mavis-chan por eso estamos contigo desde hace cuatro años-dijo la joven peli rosa llorando aun mas

-Oh miren ya anda amaneciendo no creen que es hora de ocultarnos además no creen que muy pronto vendrán tenemos que dar alguna señal de que nosotros estamos aquí-dijo el joven peli rosa resignado

En el gremio todos se andaban preparando ya que los niños de dos grandes magos estarían por convertirse en magos de clase S…al igual que uno que otra persona más que estaría incluido ahí…poco después en el barco todos iban para ver como era el desempeño de todos ellos tenían ganas de ver y no querían hacer la excepción por eso iban pero el tiempo no era favorable para todos los que iban en ese barco cerca de llegar varios de los que estaban ahí sintieron tres presencias mágicas en la isla sintieron gran preocupación pero el maestro dijo que no era necesario preocuparse podría ser posible alguna cosa por eso comenzaría en cuando diera la señal…por otro lado tres siluetas miraban divertidos como harían esas cosas por eso miraban con gran detalle pero cuando dieron la señal todos salieron algunos salieron antes otros después haciendo que los caminos para ellos se acortaran y solo les quedaran algunas escasas opciones por otro lado el maestro del gremio había ido a buscar esas presencias mágicas cuando las sintió más cerca solo vio a la primera maestra discutiendo ella sola pero no se resistió a mirar así que espió

-Como creen que podemos apostar ustedes son almas perdidas y yo solo soy un fantasma además ustedes no deberían estar dando señales del mas allá-dijo la joven maestra hablando

-_Pero qué diantres le pasa a la primera maestra actúa muy raro pero me siento raro al estar cerca de aquí aunque siento y también escucho algunos susurros-_dijo el maestro poniendo atención

-Te dijimos que estamos cansados de esto nunca nos escuchara nadie pronto nos convertiremos en fantasmas porque no se dan cuenta-dijo el joven peli rosa asustado y resignado-cuando yo muera Lucy se casara con alguien más y será feliz por siempre pero yo vagare por este mundo con tal de volver a ver a alguien como ella

-_No puede ser esa es la voz de Natsu pero porque dice todo eso y porque no lo puedo ver es que acaso aun no se ha convertido en fantasma_-dijo el maestro sorprendido

-Mira Mavis-chan pronto seremos como tu así que no sufras por nosotros además Gray ya se caso porque me quedo en ese mundo se que Lucy cuida de los gemelos y Gray supo la verdad por el maestro aunque se lo tomo muy feliz no lo entiendo-dijo la joven peli rosa triste

-Pobre Natsuki pero el idiota no se caso así que no pasa nada solo fue una mentira para que se despertaran pero no funciono pero veo que le hicimos daño-dijo el maestro triste

-Saben que tienen que intentarlo si ellos traen sus cuerpos ustedes podrán volver del sueño maldito que les pusieron esas brujas-dijo la joven maestra poniendo énfasis a todos- y díganme que les paso esta vez para que digan que no a todo y renuncien a volver a su vida

-_Pero que dijo la primera maestra tengo que decirles a algunos para que vallan por ellos y puedan volver de su coma_-dijo el maestro apurándose y saliendo de ahí corriendo

-Vez Mavis ser fantasma es mucho mejor porque puedes asustar a los que no te ven pero también esto funciono no me lo puedo creer que alguien nos estuviera escuchado-dijo el joven peli rosa explicando a la primera maestra

Por otro lado de la isla el maestro iba apurado ya que tenía que decirles a todos y se alegrarían casi todos pero también tenía que continuar con el examen así que decidió llegar donde estaban esperando los demás así que les dijo su siguiente reto el cual era encontrar la tumba de la primera maestra Mavis y así salieron corriendo por lo que el maestro decidió salir corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás que estaban apostando por quien ganaría…

-Pues yo digo que mi Daisuke ganara el es muy maravilloso con sus habilidades de mago y heredo el talentoso poder de su tía el Demonslayer así que no me preocupare por nada del mundo apuesto todo lo de tres misiones-dijo la joven rubia sonriendo

-Pues los gemelos no se quedan atrás así que no digas que ganara tu hijo…pues estoy seguro que ganaran los gemelos así que apuesto cinco misiones-dijo el joven peli negro

-Yo apoyo a Daisuke-nii por eso apuesto por el-dijo la pequeña peli rosa contenta

-Chicos tres de ustedes tienen que regresar…las presencias eran de la primera maestra y de los gemelos ellos están aquí pero al parecer no pueden salir-dijo el maestro tomando aire

-Que-se escucho un unisonó entre todos

Después de que se pusieran de acuerdo tres jóvenes se fueron por ellos y entonces por otra parte de la isla en el bosque…un pequeño peli rosa subía rápidamente el gran inmenso monumento de árbol el cual estaba seguro que era la tumba de la primera maestra y cuando llego el maestro lo esperaba diciéndole las palabras más alegres para el…

-Felicidades Daisuke Dragneel acabas de aprobar el examen a mago S y por eso tu serás el único que se convertirá en uno-dijo el maestro sonriendo-creo que tu mamá no se equivoca exagerando todo y es completamente cierto de que tu eres muy talentoso…siéntate quiero que sientas las presencias a ver si tu las puedes ver como yo no puedo

En eso el pequeño se sentó y empezó a buscar esas presencias que se les hizo conocidas al momento que las sintió vio que estaban cerca…se levanto y corrió directo a donde estaban y cuando vio sus ojos no podían creerlo se abrieron como platos al ver lo que veía su padre…su tía y la primera maestra estaban discutiendo no lo podía creer sentía que su corazón se aceleraba quería llorar no sabía qué hacer pero al verlos que podían ser fantasmas pero no lo creyó entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba viendo empujaron a la primera maestra al peligro y se escondieron…

-Oigan no sean tan malos además no creo que sean las brujas porque ellas están muertas…y dejen de tener miedo-dijo la maestra acercándose a los arbustos…

-Se anda acercando…era muy joven para desaparecer-dijeron los gemelos al unisonó

-Pero que niño tan adorable y lindo pero que hace el aquí y porque esta tan traumado…hola tierra llamando a…-dijo la joven maestra

-Daisuke pero que hace el aquí no tiene que estar haciendo su examen porque esta así tal vez sea…-dijo el joven peli rosa gritando como loco

-Tal vez sea una conspiración en contra de la isla pero eso no es seguro entonces que será-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Papá eres tu porque no has regresado a tu cuerpo o porque ni tan siquiera me has dicho algo o no me has llamado por voces-dijo el pequeño queriendo llorar

-Nos puedes ver-dijeron al unisonó sorprendiéndose por la respuesta-enserio nos puede ver genial así tenemos un vidente que puede ver personas del mas allá que acá

-Están locos el… los puede ver y puede saber porque nadie o los demás no y algunos si los escuchan puede decirles y explicarles a los demás los motivos del porque no volvieron-dijo la primera maestra

-Muy bien por qué diantres los puedo ver y porque están como fantasmas…porque no han regresado…que les paso en estos cuatro años y que andan haciendo aquí-dijo el pequeño peli rosa interrogando a los gemelos

-Ammm…no sabemos porque nos puedes ver pero la verdad es un milagro…no somos fantasmas sino almas fuera de sus cuerpos… no hemos regresado por la maldición que nos lanzaron las brujas en el último momento solo ustedes debían darse cuenta…y que andamos haciendo aquí pues pasar el tiempo aparte de que no podemos salir-dijo el joven peli rosa

-Pero eso nos da una gran alegría de que no puedas ver ya que nosotros solo hemos estado con la primera maestra durante cuatro años viendo cómo iban y venían de sus exámenes-dijo la joven peli rosa sonriendo

Después de una larga charla entre las ahora almas de los gemelos, la primera maestra y el pequeño…los jóvenes que esperaban al pequeño peli rosa apareciera para ver porque se fue sin venir a celebrar…el maestro les explico lo demás y porque el pequeño había salido inesperadamente haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran demasiado querían salir a ver donde estaba el pequeño pero no pudieron cuando vieron eso…los cuerpos inmóviles de los jóvenes en coma se sorprendieron entonces el maestro se dirigió a ver al pequeño el cual estaba sonriendo ampliamente al ver que los jóvenes estaban bien pero cuando vio los dos empezaron a ir desvaneciéndose y el pequeño se sorprendió al igual que los demás que habían llegado y visto a los gemelos de nuevo de la misma forma…el miedo invadió a varios y los gemelos se sorprendieron y solo esperaban algo feo pero no fue así solo se desvanecieron y el pequeño corrió como pudo sin poder dejar de ver hacia delante los demás los seguían pero estaban sorprendidos y al momento de que llegaron al lugar no encontraron nada solo un completo vacio…pero el pequeño no se dio por vencido y empezó a buscar pero poco después se le unió los demás pequeños los cuales buscaban por todos lados y cuando apunto se iban a dar por vencidos encontraron a los gemelos colgando de un árbol pero de verdad estaban mal ya que estaban desmayados cuando los bajaron vieron que movieron sus brazos en queja de que los dejaran dormir…entonces los pequeños los cuales eran los hijos de los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos y querían romper en llanto pero no podían tenían que hacer lo posible para llevarlos al lugar donde estaban sus padres y los mayores entonces cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que estaban bien al momento de que los quisieron acostar y sintieron que los movían ellos se movieron haciendo que totalmente todos se sorprendieran…cuando vieron que por fin pararon de moverse sintieron como ellos se levantaban y se iban parando haciendo que todos quedaran en un shock grande cuando los gemelos reaccionaron ante la situación se voltearon a ver y al ver que los miraban se sorprendieron entonces lo único que se les ocurrió fue hablar…

-Hola porque están así y porque no se mueven…-dijeron los dos jóvenes peli rosa al unisonó

-Natsu…eres…tú…pero…como…porque…y…como…pudieron…volver…-dijo la joven rubia tartamudeando

-Pues si soy yo…no sé como volvi pero sé que tenía una maldición que lanzaron las brujas en el último momento de su muerte haciendo que cayéramos en un coma y nuestras almas se fueran al lugar menos creíble de todos

-Natsu…Natsuki me alegre de que estén bien y de que también hallamos reaccionado a tiempo porque si no nunca la contarían y entonces si serian historia-dijo el maestro sorprendiendo a todos

Después de ese verdadero encuentro con el destino los gemelos regresaron al gremio donde sorprendieron a la mayoría de todos haciendo que varios gritaran de felicidad…otros lloraran y uno que otro festejara…durante un buen tiempo los gemelos se dedicaron a las misiones pero no solos sino con los pequeños y con la joven rubia…meses después de que ellos se acostumbraran a la típica vida de antes los jóvenes disfrutaban de un día normal cuando…de repente cuando los gemelos iban directo al gremio para tomar una misión y salir con su equipo…el equipo Natsu el joven peli rosa arrastro a su hermana hasta el lugar donde él y Happy acostumbraban pescar y empezó a hablar con ella…

-Porque me trajiste aquí llegaremos tarde y sabes que Erza se enojara demasiado además esta vez nos toca decidir la misión y aparte iremos con todos como Gray esta vez no está enfermo demasiado según él- dijo la joven peli rosa enojada

-Bueno la verdad no sé cómo explicarme…veras hace dos meses empecé de nuevo una relación estable con Lucy y la verdad veo que no pasara nada malo-dijo el joven peli rosa sonrojado y explicándose- bueno es que quiero proponerle matrimonio otra vez

-Kyaaaaaaa! Natsu ***espantándolo*** no creía que harías eso en un buen tiempo como perdiste la confianza desde que paso eso-dijo la joven peli rosa feliz- espero que seas muy feliz y tengan más hijos ahora no pueden tener ningún obstáculo

- Pero creí que tu me harías lo mismo que Erza ***mirándola sorprendido* **ella me quiso matar cuando le dije que quería decirle lo mismo a Lucy como hace varios años y te lo aseguro fue demasiado feo-dijo el joven peli rosa asustado- me alegra demasiado saber que tu estás de acuerdo conmigo y me apoyaras incondicionalmente y dime como van las cosas entre los gemelos y su padre***viendo como se enojaba***

-Bueno pues la verdad los niños adoran a su padre***calmándose*** demasiado pero me hubiera gustado que todos los días estuviéramos todos juntos ***triste*** pero eso no se puede hacer cierto…pero también me alegra saber que-dijo la joven peli rosa que desde hace un rato se había sentado en el pasto- tu podrás tener a la persona que amas a tu lado***viendo como el joven se sonrojaba*…**y aparte los pequeños se encariñaron demasiado con su madre pero el que se comporta de manera independiente es Daisuke pero el digamos que te admira demasiado

-Sí y como decirlo con tampoco años el es único***alegre al platicar*** en su forma de pelea y también en la forma de pensar ha avanzado demasiado***elogiando*** y me ha pedido que por favor le insista a su tía preferida ***viéndola*** ósea tu que lo entrenes-dijo el joven peli rosa alegremente- y sabes lo que le dije que si era posible todo los días te insistiría hasta que aceptaras ***haciendo que se sonroje la joven***

-Bueno como oponerme…*sorprendiendo al joven*además es el único de nuestros hijos que ha salido con la magia del Demonslayer y eso me sorprende demasiado ***haciendo caso a lo que pasa***-dijo la joven peli rosa alegre- el pequeño Daika tiene el poder del Dragonslayer de fuego…la pequeña Nashi la magia celestial…***explicando demasiado***mi pequeño Gary tiene al magia del Dragonslayer de viento y también magia de hielo… mi pequeña Naomi tienen magia de hielo y también magia de Dragonslayer de agua…y el pequeño Daisuke la magia del Demonslayer el será el más fuerte de esta generación no lo crees *sonriendo alegremente*

-Si tienes razón nuestros niños tienen magia maravillosa pero el único que obtuvo la magia más maravillosa de nosotros dos ***sonriendo al recordar esas cosas*…**cuando los tuvimos nunca pensamos de quien tendría esa magia sorprendente ***acostado en el pasto*** la cual es única en el mundo y los que la pueden aprender son los Dragneel y esos somos nosotros junto a los pequeños- dijo el joven peli rosa-recuerdas esas veces que hacíamos nuestras bromas ***riendo un poco* **y también en las veces en las que nos poníamos serios en las batallas parecemos unos abuelos recordando o no

-Pues no creo tan solo tenemos veintiocho años y no podemos decir que somos tan viejos ***acostándose en el pasto*** también recuerda esa vez que me morí de la risa al ver cómo le pedias matrimonio a Lucy…***riéndose mucho* **esa fue una petición muy cómica-dijo la joven peli rosa

-Oyes eres cruel al recordarme eso pero la verdad creo que si fue un poco rara la petición ***recordando*** pero me encanto esa hermosa sonrisa que me dedico cuando me dijo que si ***sonriendo*** pero también hubo un momento demasiado triste en mi vida cuando ella me olvido demasiado ***demasiado triste*** y cuando por poco se iba a casar con Sting-dijo el joven peli rosa

Durante varias horas los jóvenes estuvieron platicando y viendo que cosas habían hecho demasiado mal otras buenas…y otras más o menos…y al terminar esa discusión se pusieron a pensar como el joven peli rosa le pediría por segunda vez a la joven rubia que se casara con él y para que no hiciera el ridículo otra vez…por otra parte en el gremio el ruido había sido calmado por una fiera y que fiera era titania la cual era sostenida por su esposo y sus dos hijos…la cual andaba enojada de que esos dos gemelos fueran tan irresponsables por otro lado estaba el equipo… Gray andaba pensando alguna cosa que nadie sabe que pasara más adelante…Lucy estaba con sus niños la cual se miraba sorprendentemente enojada por la impuntualidad de su joven amado…Wendy pues andaba feliz ya que había recibido cierta sorpresa hace unas horas… los niños pues jugaban…en ese momento habían soltado a Erza la cual les dijo a el equipo que se pararan irían a buscar a los gemelos los cuales no se opusieron porque sabían que Erza los mataría… y solo se levantaron y se fueron a buscarlos…cuando los encontraron iban a salir a la deriva a atacarlos y regañarlos escucharon que platicaban divertidamente y solo se sentaron a escuchar los que decían…

-Ahhh y te acuerdas cuando apostamos contra Gray… de que él podía comer más que yo jajajaja pero que tonto fue a aceptar y perdió no sabe de lo que un dragonslayer es capaz-dijo el joven peli rosa riéndose demasiado

-Jajajajaja si tienes razón también te acuerdas cuando Erza aposto que ella podía dejar de comer pasteles de fresa y la atamos a una silla y la amarramos a la silla…sacamos varias rebanadas de pastel y comimos enfrente de ella…-dijo la joven peli rosa riendo

-Si ciertamente quisiera volver a ser eso porque Erza es mala pero cuando se trata de sus pasteles hasta ruega porque no coman mas enfrente de ella-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Mmmm pues yo mejore la receta del pastel y vieras como me queda pero nunca le dare a nadie esa receta porque antes de eso me tendrán que pagar un montón de dinero y para que se los prepare-dijo la joven peli rosa orgullosa de lo que había logrado

Después de que los jóvenes hablaran se levantaron por otra parte donde estaban escuchando los demás todos andaban sorprendidos de la memoria de los gemelos pero que podían decir eran realmente malvados para decir que no pueden olvidar algo así pero cambiando de eso los gemelos fueron al gremio escogieron una misión y al ver que ninguno de ellos estaba ahí se fueron a alistar sus cosas para irse…durante varias semanas los gemelos actuaron raro haciendo que varios se quedaran maravillados sabiendo que ellos nunca hacían así…después de una semana…llego un día en el que el joven peli rosa le dijo a la joven rubia que fueran a una misión solos y ella acepto como en los viejos tiempos…en el camino de la misión el joven la llevo a un lado el cual era un campo de flores mega hermoso y cuando volteo a verlo él había sacado una papel muy grande diciendo **"Lucy te quieres casar conmigo"** y sin duda alguna la joven rubia le dirigió una gran sonrisa haciendo que el joven se diera cuenta que ella si le correspondía otra vez…

Natsu pov

Aun no puedo creer que los meses hallan pasado así de rápidos yo aquí parado en el altar viendo como todos los del gremio me acompañaban en ese día tan especial para mi…vi como mis niños estaban ahí sentados a lado de mi hermana la cual sonreía ampliamente a mi diciéndome que todo había acabado y por fin mi sueño se haría realidad casarme con la mujer que amo… de repente la música empezó a sonar y se abrieron las puertas haciendo ver lo hermosa que se veía la vi con esa hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas…se dirigía hacia mi… con ese hermoso vestido el cual compro después de que le pidiera de nuevo que se casara conmigo…todos los invitados se pararon y después de que me la dieran al altar me emocione demasiado…esta vez nada nos impediría que nos casáramos que estuviéramos juntos…cuando el padre dijo puedes besar a la novia me emocione bastante ya estábamos casado por fin…en el gremio todos andaban festejando y como no unirme pero lo que me llamo la atención es que vi a mi querida Lucy sola…los niños pues no sabía dónde estaban…mi hermana pues ella estaba con Lissana hablando no se qué cosa pero se veían que querían llorar demasiado…me senté junto a ella y ella me hablo

-Natsu porque no vas con los demás a hacer el mismo desorden de siempre yo quiero pensar y comprobar si esto es verdad-dijo con un cierto sonrojo

-Pues créelo que es verdad…me encanta saber que tu estas ahora a mi lado…-dije haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas-Por cierto donde están los niños porque no los veo por ningún lado…

-Pues se fueron con Gray…también los gemelos de tu hermana ella me dijo que los ira a recoger más tarde y que nos dará la noche para nosotros-dijo mi linda esposa súper sonrojada

-Me encanta su idea…pero que crees nunca me imagine a Gray como un padre responsable que por cierto ahora se comporta como un baka-dije haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera-desde hace un buen rato me he dado cuente que nunca se caso con Juvia solo fue una pequeña mentira de ustedes y sabes es un idiota

Después de que mi querida Lucy y yo habláramos me dirigí a molestar a los demás que peleaban que gran día para mi…

Normal pov

Pasaron meses…y años después los niños ya no eran tan niños habían crecido mucho mas y ahora eran ya magos…todos eran felices después de que el joven peli rosa se casara se caso su hermana con el joven peli negro o como mejor le decía el joven peli rosa el baka de Gray…era el día de ir a una misión para los adolecentes porque niños ya no eran y en esa misión estaría una sorpresa o eso era lo que se esperaba… para el inicio de una gran aventura de la nueva generación de Fairy Tail…

**Fin….**

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado esta pequeña historia y si si dejen sus reviews y puede ser que haga una historia de los hijos de estos personajos...tambien algunas historias mas que tengo en mente pero eso sera un poco despues cada vez que valla a terminar uno empezare otro...y si empeze uno que se llama Fairy Dragon...bueno eso es todo a mis queridos lectores de este fanfic...**


End file.
